Ties of Love
by Ember1904
Summary: What will Xena do when she is proclaimed a "rogue" Chosen by The Gods? Can she accept Ares's help, and trust him- in order to save herself? Starts during "Lost Mariner."
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the Xena franchise. (One can dream...)

 **Hello! Hope you like this story, please comment or review! Love any suggestions you may have for future stories with our Warrior Princess and God of War!**

 **Ch.1-** Lost

Sweat beaded heavily on Xena's forehead, the swelled sun beat down on her in a blaze of light. The shining even had made it past the palm trees that blanketed the island, and now the Warrior Princess weaved through them flawlessly. Her enemies, however, stumbled through the lush. Although, honestly, they weren't as far behind Xena as she would have liked. They weren't gaining on her, but they steadily charged, determined as ever to say they were the one who brought down The Warrior Princess. They were pirates, and Xena certainly had a rich bounty on her head. She had a lot of enemies, most of whom were warlords who named her as a traitor. Xena had switched sides, but it was almost as if she couldn't be all good. And it wasn't even the fact that she was a warrior, it was more the fire in her eyes that arose with every kill.

 _And it just so happens there is one God who lives for that very fire,_ Xena thought, wincing.

But she couldn't let thoughts of the past cloud her mind. Though Xena and Ares both would forever crave that fire.

The warrior nearly tripped over a stray vine that had entwined itself with a tree's roots, but she recovered quickly enough.

 _I_ _need to stop letting him get to me like that,_

But Xena knew love just didn't work that way.

She wondered if the pirate gang would soon chase her to the shoreline. This was an island, after all. And Gabrielle? She hadn't seen the plucky bard ever since their ship wrecked, and now the blonde had been picked up by the infamous ship of Cecrops. Gabby could fend for herself, but her little staff would only help her so much with a band of looters and cutthroats. Xena hoped her friend had managed to remain un-harmed, she was a smart little thing after all. But most those old pitates had spent their whole lives aboard that cursed ship, and it was likely they hadn't been the company of a young girl in some time...

Gabby couldn't be sold into slavery, at least, not since she couldn't techically leave the ship. Xena herself had once sold young women to masters across from Greece, and now she only though of it for the lowest of the low. The Princess's armor began to wear her down, she wasn't used to such a radiant heat. But she'd have to remain free if she was to rescue her friend, the best friend she had ever known. Xena only hoped that Gabrielle wasn't turning out to be just like her. But Gabby, well, she didn't have a warrior's spirit. She had the soul of a fighter, that was certain, but also a goodness Xena doubted she herself had ever possessed. Gabrielle was only 18, and by that age, young Xena had an army at her back, not to mention that she had also slaughtered maybe thousands. But she was young, and the only one their to guide her had lead her down a path of death. Xena would have to help Gabby find a way beyond bloodshed. And as soon as she had blood on her hands for the first time, the Gabrielle Xena had loved and known would be replaced by a hard warrior, who lived, breathed, and died for the fight. Xena then found herself out of the woods, into a clearing. And right on the edge of a cliff...

She ran towards the grassy edge, and below she saw the sea, and saw a ship on the azure waters, heading away from the island. Xena peered down at the deck, and she saw her bard friend waving her arms.

She was yelling something...

"Xena!" It sounded like.

"Gabrielle!" Xena shouted to let the blonde know she had sighted her, and would soon be coming to her aid.

The Warrior Princess had almost forgotten about the band of pirates at her heels, and before she knew it, one of the mangy bunch said to the others,

"She's trapped. Now we've got her!"

Another mocked Xena, saying

"She's got nowhere left to run..."

Xena growled,

"Come and get me then, fellas!"

And with that final note, Xena flipped off the cliff, hurling herself through the air, and much to the awe of her enemies, she landed with a thud on the deck of Cecrops's ship.

Xena was immediately embraced by Gabrielle, who exclaimed,

"Xena! Oh, Xena!"

And after they broke their hug, a tall, dark man who Xena assumed to be the Captain exclaimed,

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Xena replied to the man,

"Depends on you ya ask."

Xena turned her attention back to Gabby.

"Are you all right?"

The bard did look a little pale, whereas usually she was beaming with energy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, sea-sick. And cursed. Actually, I'm really sea-sick, Xena."

The Caption addressed the Warrior Princess once more.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?"

Xena nodded.

"Your Cecrops. I wasn't gonna let you take off with my my best friend."

He looked a little agitated.

"Well that's just great. Looks like I'm stuck with both of you now."

"Yep. Looks like it."

Xena said with a smile.

Gabrielle smirked.

Below deck, Xena and Gabrille finally had some time to talk amongst themselves. Members of the crew had flirted with the women for several hours before, it had been so long that they'd had any females aboard the ship. Gabrille was ranting on about how they were going to get out of this one, and though usually Xena valued the bard's opinions, Xena herself needed some time to think of a plan. She liked to be two steps ahead, but right now she was stumped.

Gabrielle must of noticed Xena's lack of interest, so she asked her warrior friend what their next move was.

"What are we going to do, Xena?"

Gabby fully believed Xena would get them out of this, she had never seen Xena anyway but collected and sure of herself. But, come to think of it, she had been acting strangely ever since Xena accidently had shifted back into her old habits, when they were fighting the horde. Just the fact that Xena had enjoyed planning to wipe out a whole group of people disturbed Gabby, and she had never seen her friend so much like her old self. Things had returned to normal since then, but their was still just something off about Xena.

Xena finally replied to Gabrielle, on a low and rather sad note,

"I don't know, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked almost stunned, Xena always knew what to do.

Xena looked up from the bunker she was sitting on, and decided that she didn't want to cause Gabrielle any worry. The bard had grown so much over the time they'd traveled together, and Xena wasn't about to let her down now.

She changed her answer, telling the bard,

"I'm going to talk to Cecrops."

Gabrielle didn't look fully convinced that Xena knew what she was doing, but she nodded slightly anyway.

More convincingly, Xena continued,

"Athena wouldn't have given him immortality if there wasn't an answer. And we have a long time to figure it out."

Gabby's eyes went wide, and as she looked as if she were about the puke again. Her face turning green, she commanded,

"Oh no we don't. Because I will not live through a lifetime of this."

Xena couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Sea-sickness bothering you again?"

Gabby didn't look amused.

Xena took Gabby's wrist in her hand, and with the other she jabbed it with two of her fingers. The bard let out a little yelp.

"What will that do?"

Gabrielle asked while she massaged her wrist.

"Every time you start to feel sick, jab your wrist like I did."

Gabrielle perked up on a quick note, exclaiming,

"Hey, I think it's working!"

One of the crew brought Gabby some food right after that, and Xena took that as her que to go and find out what she could from Cecrops.

Cecrops was on deck, staring out into the horizon. The sun was setting, and an orange glaze glimmered over the ocean. Xena joined him, and for a moment the pair were silent.

Cecrops sighed, then told Xena the story she needed.

Her name had been Terai. And after the Sea God Posiedon had taken her away from him, cursing him to never leave his ship, they had still seen each other from afar, until one day, she didn't come to see him... He knew he would never see her again.

"I'm sorry."

Xena told him, placing a hand on his back.

Cecrops told her,

"I've never hated any one more than Poseidon. And if keeping me from the love of my life wasn't enough, he also created a giant whirlpool near her village, a reminder of my sorrows."

 _We need to go back to where it all began..._

"We should go back to Terai's village."

Xena suggested to Cecrops, who had no interest in returning to all that pain he had suffered.

"Why? Terai is dead, the village gone."

Xena explained, urging him,

"Because the whirlpool is still there. Athena knew what she was doing, there must be a way out of this. You just have to have faith."

Cecrops grew angry in a quick flash.

"Faith!? Faith has killed more people than war!"

Xena continued,

"Terai had faith in you."

He considered this. He was about to say something to Xena when,

"Pirates!"

An abrupt shout from one of the crew haulted their conversation, though Xena was sure she'd convinced him by that point. Xena turned around to see a large ship headed towards their own, it seemed to be the same men who had chased her earlier.

 _Why are they so interested in me? Surely no warlord had such a high price on my head that they would go to such lengths to capture me?_

Xena looked concerningly at Cecrops.

"They're after your treasure."

She told him, and that did seem likely, perhaps Xena was never their goal after all.

He didn't seem the least bit worried, instead he growled,

"I love stupid pirates. Attack them!"

Xena felt the wooden planks beneath her feet shake, the air seemed thinner, something was wrong...

"No! Wait, somethings happening."

Xena told Cecrops, and just as she did, a loud rumble from beneath the sea erupted, and the sea God himself rose from beneath the waters. He looked as if he had been molded from water, except for his angry red eyes that glowed like fire. In one of his hands he held a giant, golden, trident, that seemed radiant with strength and power.

He had a deep, menacing voice as he thundered a yell. Xena did not fear him though; so she cut him off.

"Posiedon. You've done enough damage here already."

His large red eyes peered down at her.

"Xena! This is between Cecrops and me!"

Xena glared at him, and Gabrielle, who Xena hadn't before noticed had come on deck, yelled at the God,

"You made the rules, Posideon, we don't have a choice."

Posideon told the little blonde,

"You should have thought of that before you got on **his** ship!"

He looked back at Xena

"Warrior Princess, I will allow you safe passage back to land. But only because of my nephew's fondness for you."

Xena quickly told him,

"Not without Gabrielle."

The God was indifferent towards the matter.

"Fine, take her."

Xena pushed the him farther.

"No thanks. We like the smell of the ocean."

Xena wouldn't just leave them the crew behind.

Posiedon considered his options.

"Hmmmmm..."

He murmured; then an idea struck him.

He addressed Cecrops.

"Cecrops. There is a way out of this for you, and your crew. I'll grant you your freedom."

Cecrops looked hesitant, but the expression on his face said he would do anything to escape this hell he had been condemned to.

"Why now?"

He asked the God.

"Because now you have something that I want--The Warrior Princess. Throw her in the water and I will give you your freedom."

Xena had proven herself a friend, this was true, but Cecrops did barley know the woman. Xena, however, told Cecrops.

"Don't trust him, Cecrops. We can find a way out of this."

Gabrielle yelled,

"You can't, Xena is risking her life to save you!"

He ignored the women.

"Why do you want Xena?"

He asked, Posideon had just recently offered her freedom.

"Let's just say, she's not for me."

He said, then chuckled lowly.

Cecrops looked sadly at Xena, as if he already regretted doing this to her.

"Xena, I've been on this ship 300 ye-"

She cut him off.

"I'll go."

With that Posideon conjured a giant portal below the ship's plank, it swirled in red and blue.

Gabrielle yelled,

"Xena, you can't!"

Xena hugged her friend. She tried to reassure her.

"Gabrielle, I have the chance to save all these people. I need you to trust me. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Xena let her crying friend go, and walked up to the plank on the ship.

Cecrops told Xena,

"Thankyou."

She nodded and then turned away from them all.

She walked across the wooden board, and then stopped at the edge. Xena glared at Posideon, but she jumped off into the abyss.

 **Ch.2 coming soon! Don't worry, Ares will be showing up shortly. :)**


	2. Ch2-The Gift

Ch.2- The Gift

Xena was sucked into a mind-bobbling vortex, her head throbbed even worse than her first trip through the ether. But it felt as if she had never even hit the water, instead, she had been swept away from all of that. It must have only lasted seconds, but it felt as if she'd been in the portal for an hour. Somehow, despite her daze, the Warrior Princess landed on her feet. To be fair, she did stumble among landing, but regained her ground. No sooner did she find herself planted that she also noticed her wrists were tied...

Xena had agreed to go with Posideon, but back in her warlord days she was not known as the most trustworthy of people. So she didn't blame him for taking an extra measure to ensure she stay put. The manacles bounding her wrists cut deep into her flesh, but there was no doubt in Xena's mind that if she had wanted to break out of them she could have... But she was a changed warrior, and the new Xena would keep her word.

She was on a beach, from the looks of things. It wasn't the ocean she had just come from. No, the sand at the island had been pearl white, and here it was a dark golden color. The water was also a different shade of blue. From where she had just been, it had been teal, and now the water was almost purple.

Even if it was the same ocean, Xena was far enough away from Cecrop's ship, and Gabrielle, that she didn't recognize the same waters.

 _But what does Posideon want from me?_

No sooner had she asked herself that question, when two men-soldiers- came up from behind her and each grabbed one of her arms. They must have been Posideon's, judging by their navy blue and silver armor. Xena didn't fight them, but growled underneath her breath. She never did like to be touched, and if she hadn't been bound by honor, they would both have a broken nose right now. Another man, this one stronger and taller than the others, came behind the men holding Xena to face her. The assumed to be commander told Xena, sternly,

"Xena of Amphipolis, my patron God, Lord Posideon of The Seas, commands you honor the deal you brokered, and go along with ease. We will escort you to Rome, where you will be presented at the Emperor's Palace, tomorrow night."

Xena looked as if she were about to spit fire at him, but instead she asked,

"So we are close to Rome, then?"

He told her,

"15 miles South of here."

 _Posideon's_ _portals can only transport me to an area of his domain, so this must be the closest ocean to Rome..._

Xena pushed the general, but if she was going to be sold off to the city she despised she wanted to know why...

"And tell me, do you plan to sell me off to Caesar?"

The general looked worried, he didn't seem near as experienced as a general ought to be...

"I'm afraid I cannot say, Warrior Princess. Lord Posideon only sent me as a deliverer, though he did say you'd be more reluctant to go if we told you why we were taking you to the palace..."

Xena knew Posideon would have their heads if he told her anymore, so she instead asked the man,

"And you are, general..."

"Cascibus, My Lady."

He nodded.

 _Huh. And they said chivalry was dead..._

Xena arched a brow at him.

She said to Cascibus,

"Will we camp here for the night?"

He was surprisingly friendly for a war general.

"No, actually. We'll head a few miles away from the coast, then set up camp."

Xena nodded. Cascibus commanded the men at her sides to let go of her arms, and Xena was somewhat surprised Posideon had sent only three men to watch over her.

 _Perhaps my name has gained more honor after breaking old ties..._

The soldiers were even hospitable towards Xena, they gave her her own horse, a black beauty, and even some of the porridge one of the soldiers had made that night as they camped.

But Xena also held a deep fire of hatred for them, even as they had been kind to her, in the end they were still selling her off to Caesar. She had never hated any one more, except for maybe Posideon, who planned on enslaving her.

The next afternoon, the four continued to ride along a dirt road. Xena wondered if Gabrielle was looking for her right now. That would be stupid, somewhat, as Rome was an unforgiving place. It was usually Xena who had to rescue the kidnapped blonde, not the other way around. But even if Gabrielle did find Xena, she didn't intend on breaking her end of the bargain, even if she was being handed over to her greatest enemy. When they finally arrived at the edge of the great city, Xena was thankful she'd been born on Greek grounds. The Greeks invented and created, and though there were many great warriors hailing from there, it was more known as a city of progression. Meanwhile, all Rome wanted to do was fight and fuck. In fact, right after heading into one of the towns, Xena and the soldiers were being waved and called over by whores. There must have been a brothel every half a mile..

Of course, young Xena would have fit in perfectly here. Back in her warlord days she fought long and hard, and nights were for fucking and passion. Somewhere along the way Xena had wanted more than just a fun night, she wanted to be made love to. Of course, her lover at the time had been Ares, who could fuck 5 different women in a night, and then be completely oblivious to Xena when she wanted more...

But none of that mattered now.

When they arrived at the palace in the late evening, the halls were completely empty. Though they were still magnificent of course, with all the gold and Roman reds decorated the throne room. Xena had expected to find Caesar waiting for her on that very throne, but then Xena assumed she was supposed to be a suprise for him, and she gritted her teeth.

She was lead into a separate corridor, where several handmaidens addressed the soldiers curtly. Xena was never spoken to, though she didn't blame the women, they were just trying to keep there tongues after all. Xena was shoved into a chamber, and shut behind doors. It was large oak, with iron handles. Xena tried to listed in on their conversation, but all she could here was the very last part,

"Don't worry about her, she won't fight you."

The general had said that last bit, and she heard several footfalls walking away from the door. After a moment, the door was reopened by the handmaidens, who still, never spoke a word to her.

 _Guess I'll find out soon enough..._

Night had to be drawing near.

The fours handmaidens went quickly to work, Xena knew she wasn't going to like what would happen next...

After drawing her a bath with Persian Lilly oils, they stipped her down naked, and once she was in the bath, one of them scrubbed her body while the other lathered her hair. And then they gave her an extravagant golden dress to wear, with red embellishments, to match Rome's colors. It fell down to her feet, and was more sheer than Xena would have liked. The plunging neckline also exposed her, and the Warrior Princess wandered why they were making up a captive to look like royalty. Later, they brushed and styled her hair with braids. And then Xena had to wear a lot more makeup than she was used to. They gave her a cream for her face, and a shimmering powder. The handmaidens also painted her lips a dark crimson, and by the time they had finished, even Xena had to admit she looked like a goddess...

There was a knock-- more like a pound-- on the door. One of the handmaidens opened the heavy thing, and there stood Cascibus. He nodded at the women. His eyes looked up and down Xena'a form and of course, for a couple seconds he was awestruck. Finally he said,

"I'm here to escort you to the throne room."

Xena nodded, solemnly. Just as she was about to leave with the general, one of the girls, perhaps the youngest and gentlest, dabbed a few drops of lavender of Xena's wrists. The moment lasted only a second though, as Cascibus immediately placed another pair of shackles over her wrists, only instead of the old iron pair she had worn earlier, these ones were pure gold...

Xena walked with Cascibus, out the door.

In just a minute, they reached the large gold doors to the throne room. Before the pair entered, Xena seemed very tense, if it was Caesar in there, in a couple hours she would be in her own personal Tartarus. Seeing the Warrior Princess's despair, Cascibus told her,

"I'm sorry."

Xena looked at him, he was only a soldier, not Posideon, who of late she hated.

Xena said,

"It's alright, you did what you had to do."

He opened the doors, and held Xena slightly in front of him. They seemed to be celebrating inside, Roman style. But there wasn't a very large orgy at all... It seemed somewhat civilized.

Xena stared down at her feet, her deal said nothing about not gutting Caesar the first chance she got...

She heard Cascibus.

"My Lord, I present you the Warrior Princess, a gift from Lord Posideon. He wished you good fortune, and says that you two are now even."

Xena's curious nature got the best of her, and she gasped as she looked up to see who sat in the throne.

She muttered on a quick note

"Ares."

 **Hope you liked it. Ch.3 soon! Love your reviews and comments!**


	3. Ch3- The Party

Ch.3

"Ares."

Xena had said, and the Olympian, who had been drinking from a golden goblet, nearly choked on his wine when he saw his Chosen. His eyebrows furrowed, and from across the room she saw him mouth,

"Xena."

It was as if he were shocked she was standing in front of him. He was the one who had organized this whole thing, right? The whole room was silent. The party goers had stopped their conversations, and even the girls who had been pleasuring some of the guests had stopped doing so. The moment Xena came through the door, every one awaited Ares's reaction. They got one.The silence was cut off by a very amused God of War, who could barley stifle his laughter. A huge grin formed on his face. General Cascibus, who seemed unsure what to do next, slowly walked forward, pushing Xena along in front of him. When they reached the steps going up to the throne, Xena, who's baby blue eyes never left gaze with Ares' brown ones, was forced down to her knees before the War God. Ares seemed utterly enthusiastic about the proud Warrior Princess keeling before him, he never got to see her so...vulnerable.

Xena gritted her teeth and seemed on the edge of exploding when the general addressed Ares.

"My Lord, I do hope Lord Posideon's gift pleases you."

Ares leaned forward on the edge of his throne, and gazing in the sight of Xena, in that golden gown that hugged her every curve and gave him an ample view of her cleavage, said to Cascibus,

"Yes. I am beyond pleased with your.. generous... gift."

 _Cocky bastard..._

Xena could not believe what she was hearing. At least if it had been Caesar sitting on that throne, he would have gotten strait to business, but with Ares, there would always be games to play. Cascibus lifted Xena up by her arm and handed it over to Ares after they acsended to the throne. The War God gripped her arm and pulled her into him lap with a swift motion, and Xena glared daggers at him. Cascibus nodded and left quickly, casting Xena a sorrowful glance before he departed. Ares, meanwhile, was enjoying himself. He sighed and started playing with a lock of Xena's hair that had fallen loose from her braid.

"Well, well, well, Xena, I can't say I'm disappointed. After all, getting you was such a wonderful suprise. Unexpected, maybe, but still, I guess my Uncle knows me better than I thought."

Xena would have slapped him if she hadn't been in manacles. She hissed at him,

"I wouldn't even be here if I'd known I was getting sold off to you."

Ares leaned in close to her and tightened his hold on her waist.

"See, I never **bought** you, Xena. I had know idea about Posideon's plans. You were given to me, darling."

Xena gave him a piece of her mind.

"You can't just go around enslaving people."

Ares spat poison at her.

"I seem to recall a time when you did the same thing. And now, you've been served up to me on a silver platter. But that's karma, huh?"

She was in no mood for jokes.

Xena avoided his gaze, and stared out into the crowd of people. It took her a moment to realize, that it wasn't just mortals who were there.

Aphrodite, Athena, Discord, basically the whole Greek Pantheon was here. Even Zeus himself!

 _Why are all the Gods here?_

Xena asked herself, but taking a closer look she realized that the thick of the party was made up of immortals, some of which looked like they weren't in the line of Greek Gods. The people who were there were only serving people, wine, food, or pleasure, and Xena had to wonder if they were here willingly, or were they slaves. Greece didn't allow slavery, but of course, the Gods lived by their own rules. The thought sickened Xena.

It would be have had to be one heck of a celebration in order for everyone to be here. The Chosen of War wondered what could bring the whole dysfunctional family out together.

Suddenly, popping out from out of nowhere was Strife, who appeared with a geeky smile on his pale face. He looked at Ares.

"Hey Unc, Happy Birthday! Looks like you fianally have your precious Xena all to yourself!"

Strife winked at the Warrior Princess, whose heart had stopped beating for a second. So that's why all the gods were here, to celebrate for Ares.

The God of War looked at his nephew and told him to get lost, to which the young God scampered away. Ares smiled at Xena, who looked a bit off. Not once in all their time together had Xena celebrated Ares's birthday with an extravagant party, it was usually just the two of them on that day. Ares explained.

"Yeah, it's not everyday one turns two millennia."

Xena glared at him.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts."

She spat.

He leaned closer toward her, his lips brushed lightly against her ear.

"Oh, I fully intend to."

There was an orchestra in the back of the room, Xena hadn't noticed before, but they stared to play. Several couples took their place below the throne, swaying to the music. Usually, in Rome, the dancing would be erotic and involved stripping, but on this night it was more elegant, though still some of the couples seemed to get down that way.

Ares suddenly hoisted Xena off his lap, and went to stand. He asked her,

"May I have this dance, my dear?"

She reluctantly took his hand, though with her golden restraints this was quite a challenge. Ares seemed to enjoy her struggle, which only infuriated her more.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, now do I?"

He chuckled and said to her,

"Guess not."

He pulled her into a tight embrace once they were one the dance floor, and she was slightly surprised when he made her manacles disappear with a thought. Xena began to rub her chafed wrists when he suddenly stopped her, so that he could have her full attention while they danced.

Xxxxxxx

She moved so elegantly, Ares watched, she was more beautiful than any mortal or goddess he had ever laid eyes upon. She was definitely pissed at him, but it was his birthday at all, and today he could have whatever he wanted. He was just messing with her, she had to have known he had no intention of actually keeping her as a gift. As much as he would have liked to just keep her chained and thrown her down on his bed after the party, he knew he would have to let her go. He wanted her to come to him willingly. The music was great and even as Ares watched several men eyeing his princess , he simply tightened his hold on her and continued swaying. Apollo had to be the most annoying, though. His eyes were very hungry...

The music ceased and Ares brought Xena over to the feast table, where they sat side by side. Ares had them both poured a glass of wine, and one by one his family came up to the pair to wish Ares good fortune. Zeus had decreed every God, minor or major, had to attend, this was only something that happened when a God hit one of the big marks. A thousand, a million, and billion, a millennium, and two, and so on. Ares felt somewhat old, but he doubted his Father even remembered his age, and that made him feel better. Several Gods and Goddesses wished him Happy Birthday and bid him farewell. Athena was next in line. She addressed him sourly.

"Ares. Looks like Posideon outdid us all, what's the rare sword of Arlos compared to the lovely warrior princess?"

The golden goddess was mocking Xena, and they all knew it.

She continued,

"Well, enjoy your little pet. That sword I got you will last a long time, so enjoy the **limited** mortal."

Xena must have been furious, Ares held her firmly still in her chair, with his hand over her waist. Athena must have been jealous, her gift was nothing compared to Posideon's. Posideon of course was unable to attend the party, so it did make sense he would need to outdo himself to make up for it. Ares gritted his teeth as Apollo showed up, he stared Xena up and down

"You are very lucky, God of War, if I had a beauty like her I wouldn't let her leave my bed."

Ares retorted,

"You're right, it's to bad you'll never get the chance."

He pulled Xena closer to him, and a smug grin appeared on his face. Apollo nodded and was off, and Zeus came after him.

"Son, I wish you good fortune in all your wars to come, however, don't let your little obsession keep you from your duties, keep her for after the work is done."

Ares defied his father.

"Damn, Dad. You are getting old. At your age, it's a wonder all those girls you fuck allow you to do so."

Zeus formed a lighting bolt in his hand, but before he could act on it Hera called him over to her.

Ares was visibly agitated, and the party was dying down. He wondered if maybe he should reconsider the whole letting Xena go thing after all. She never gave him anything, and now he had the opportunity to just take her, she was _**his** _after all, and maybe it was time she learned it. She had completely ignored her responsibilities as his Chosen, and maybe that's why his Uncle had sent her to him, to have her straitened out. But it was the wildness he admired about her, she was never scared of the Gods and considered herself their equal. Ares certainly considered her his equal, he wanted her to become his Godesses after all! But the other Gods would never respect Xena, no, she might have been an exeptional mortal to them, but still, in their eyes she was just that... Mortal. But Ares wasn't going to let her just leave him and die one day, as Athena had suggested. No, it wasn't as if he hadn't found a way to keep her many times before, he would never let her go.

Xxxxx

Xena was at a last nerve, that son of a Bachae couldn't just keep her like some sort of slave. What did he think he was going to do? Ares may have pushed her very far countless times before, but this time, she could barley restrain the urge to kill him. Athena and the other Gods were vain and selfish, and Xena could tell none of them had a problem with Ares keeping her as a slave! Even Aphrodite hadn't said anything to the pair, she was off mingling with some mortal hunk. Well, Xena wasn't about to just roll over and be treated like this by the Gods. Some of them she had even considered her friends, but now, all that was gone. Xena was about to unleash Tartarus.


	4. Only Mortal

**Finally got it updated :)**

Ch.4- Only Mortal

The party raged on, and so did Xena, who now boiled with rage, and directed it at none other than the God of War, who cockily kept his Warrior Princess chained to him for the entire night. Everything was dying down, and if Ares did have any intentions of taking her with him, he was dead wrong.

Xxxxxxx

Ares-

He could tell she was tense, and from the looks of things she was not growing any calmer by him tightening his hold on her. Ares whispered into her ear,

"Just a little longer, sweet."

And Xena just glared daggers at him.

The guests, all of whom were Gods and Goddesses, bid him goodbye and left. The last who remained were his own siblings, among them was Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Apollo. Ares knew which two he wanted to leave first. One was his "honorable" golden sister, and the other was a lusty drunk, who couldn't keep his eyes off Ares' Chosen. Ares didn't really want to hang around any longer, he decided he was going to leave before confrontation with Apollo. He stood up from the feast table, and hoisted Xena up by her waist, so that she stood beside him. His plan was to release her when they were away from the crowd, it would have been an insult to Posideon- and to Ares's reputation- to let Xena just walk off, he was a God after all, and even though Xena had a hold of him more than anyone in the world, the other Gods didn't need to know how whipped he really was. All heads turned towards the pair as they stood up, and Ares said to them,

"I think it's time I depart. It has been fun, but as you can see, there are other matters that need attended to."

He gestured towards his Chosen. Apollo, who had managed to keep his mouth shut for most of the night, yelled out,

"God of War, give us a go with the Warrior Princess. If even **you** kept her around for as long as you have, she must really be something."

Ares fumed and started to form a red fireball in his hand, releasing Xena's waist just a little. The nerve of that idiot...

He yelled back at the God,

"Xena is **my** Chosen. You will treat her with respect, or so help me, you'll find yourself without a head. She belongs to **me** , and as much as you'd like to spend a night with her, she is **mine,** you'd do best to remember that."

Ares barley got to see the angered expression on Apollo's face before an unexpected slap hit his own with full fury. The blow had come from a outraged Warrior Princess, who said to him, loud enough so everyone could hear,

"You don't own me Ares. I belong to myself, and nothing will ever change that."

Ares barley refrained from slapping her back. He had just stuck up for her for Gaia's sake! Why she was acting like a brat was beyond him.

The gasps from the Gods broke Ares from his anger. Along with a serving woman who had been carrying a silver tray, and it dropped to the floor in a clutter. Various Gods, after the shock seeing a mere mortal hit one of their own, yelled out,

"Who does she think she is?"

"It is treason to hit an Olympian!"

"She should be punished!"

One voice, whose stood out in particular to Ares, was Athena's.

"Ares, aren't you going to punish her? Teach the little whore her place! It is treason to strike a God!"

Ares decided to direct his anger towards his sister instead of Xena, it was a stupid move his Chosen had just done, and he was absolutely pissed at her, but he would never tolerate someone calling her a whore.

He hurled a fireball towards Athena, who must have not seen it coming, because she was hit square in the chest and sent flying backwards, where she collided with a wall. Before she could retaliate, Ares grabbed ahold of Xena and transported them away from the scene.

Xxxxxxxx

"What were you thinking?!?"

Ares scolded Xena, once he had transported them to his temple in Macedonia. War's Chosen blew up in rage, yelling back,

"What was **I** thinking? You're one to talk, you bastard! You were treating me like your pet, a little dolly you keep around for your amusement! I'm not some common whore you can just enslave!"

The temple's throne room seemed darker than usual. The red accents were lit a glow by light shining through the windows, but still...

Ares was enraged and confused, he had just fought his sister for her! And she was ungrateful!?

" **I** never called you a whore! That was my sister, who, in case you didn't see, I just smashed into a wall!"

Xena rushed in to say,

"Oh, so it's ok for you to treat me like your little dolly, but not for anyone else?"

Ares spat at her,

"In case you've forgotten, you pledged yourself to me. So let's face it, you're pretty much mine."

Xena cast her look down towards the floor, so Ares knew he was getting to her. He pushed farther...

"Like it or not, Xena, you are my Chosen. But have I ever treated you like a whore, like my slave?"

There were tears in her eyes, and it broke Ares's heart to see her look up at him and say,

"No, you haven't. Not until tonight."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Princess..." He heard himself start to say. He started to touch her, wanting to pull her into an embrace, and just hold her until she stopped crying. Gods, he hated to see her so upset. Xena flinched away from his touch, and started to turn away from him. He grabbed her arm, trying to be gentle, but it wasn't as if he wasn't just going to let her walk away from him.

"Talk to me, sweet."

He urged her.

She bitterly said,

"Just let me go, Ares."

She was probably planning on meeting up with the annoying bard. She also probably thought he'd comply to her wish, since he'd made her upset. Her tears were his weakness...

Ares lifted her chin, saying,

"I can't Xe, try to understand. Athena will likely retaliate, and she knows the best way to do that is to go after you."

She stopped crying, and spat venom at the War God.

"Your'e Right, I don't understand. I can damn well take care of my self, Ares. And it just proves my point, that you consider me as nothing more than a plaything for you to control."

He raised his voice a little. Stubborn woman.

"I'm just trying to protect you! Athena is a Goddess, and you my dear, though exeptional, are only mortal."

She said to him,

"Don't make up excuses for keeping me prisoner here."

She was being unreasonable!

She continued,

"So what, you were just planning on releasing me after the party?!"

"In fact, I was! But somebody had to go and mess things up!"

He told her, in all honesty.

Xena pulled out a final argument,

"You should have just let me go in the first place!"

She obviously didn't understand the way things worked on Olympus.

"How do you think it would have looked if I had just let you walk away? Huh? The Gods see mortals as beneath them, and I am the God of War, Xe. If you had just played along a little longer-"

Xena cut in.

"I don't play around with my freedom, Ares! And you can't play around with **my** freedom, either!"

He chuckled, deeply.

"You forget, my dear. You were given as a gift to **me** , remember? Your freedom is mine, and I wasn't planning on keeping you like this, but let's just say you've pushed your luck."

Xena growled,

"You wouldn't dare.."

"You might not recall this, but **I** am a God. I may be more forgiving towards you, but at the end of the day, you're only mortal."

She was shocked.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."

He told her, sternly.

She was driving his patience, sometimes he needed to remind her who was the God here.

"You always said we were equals. Or were you lying when you told me that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, she was visually torn up.

"No, I meant what I said. You were meant to be my Goddess, Xena. And you will be, one day. But for now, you should remember your place."

She looked heartbroken, but in the end he was only trying to protect her. If the other Gods saw how Xena had him wrapped around her little finger, it could get ugly. Ares needed to knock her down a few pegs, and he hoped she still realized how much he worshiped her, and how he loved her. It was dangerous for her to act as his superior or even his equal, and if the other Gods came to this realization, it could get dangerous...


	5. Slayer of Gods

Ch. 5- Slayer of Gods

Xena-

That bastard was willing to do or say any thing to keep her there. The nerve he had! She wasn't some priestess he could order around, and to Xena it seemed that where once he had treated them as equals, now Ares made it clear he was in charge. But she wasn't just going to take it, no, Xena would never be restrained from her own freedom. Standing in his throne room, it occurred to her that he couldn't keep her here, all she had to do was walk out those doors. Xena barley heard his rant, something about watching out for Apollo. She slickly moved around him and strode towards the doors, and Xena was a little surprised he wasn't standing in her way. Making it to the large wooden doors Xena went to push them open, and found that they wouldn't budge an inch. She glared back at the God of War, who looked rather annoyed at her for even attempting to leave. This was his temple after all, he decided whether one entered or left.

"You can't keep me here. I'll find a way out."

She told him, in a clear and confident voice.

"Don't waste your time."

Ares cockily said to her, and in truth, Xena knew he was correct.

It looked as if the pair were about to be at each other's throats again, but they were interrupted the moment a bubbly, pink, Goddess of Love showed up right between them, in a poof of sparkles. She smiled and was about to say hello, but then saw the tension in the room and moved out from between Xena and Ares. In a mousy voice, as if scared she were going to be hit by a fireball, Aphrodite said,

"There's no need to, like, fight you guys. Let's all just breathe for a moment."

She demonstrated with a few loud inhales and exhales, but was cut off by Xena's remark,

"I'd rather see you stop breathing."

The nasty comment was directed towards Ares, who replied with a bemused manner,

"To bad I'm immortal, sweetheart, you on the other hand-"

Aphrodite cut off the God of War, she was one of few who dared do so, but she exhaled loudly enough to get his attention."

Agitated with his sister, Ares asked,

"What do you want, Dite?"

Xena assumed her answer would be something like world peace or for everyone to find there soul mate, but for once the Goddess answered in relation to the problems at hand.

LIt's Zeus. He wants all the Gods on Olympus for some sort of meeting or something. He sounded serious..."

Ares, however, seemed not to keen on attending.

"Well, you can tell dear old dad I'm busy. As you can tell, I have other matters to attend to."

He gestured towards Xena with his amber eyes.

"I can look after myself Ares, thanks."

She directly told him.

"Please, Ar, he'll yell at me if I don't bring you."

The Love Goddess pleaded.

Ares appeared to be conflicted, trying to decide what to do. He eventually called for one of his priestess. A woman, who he had called Secily, came out from behind one of the temple doors. She was a pretty, young, blonde, with dark green eyes. She looked a little like Gabrielle, who Xena began to miss immensely. Ares' voice cut off Xena's train of thought, however, when he ordered Secily,

"Take Xena to my chambers. And keep her there, for Gaia's sake."

The little blonde seems daunted by the task of trying to keep the Warrior Princess in control, and Xena made sure she wouldn't go easily for the girl. She told her,

"You can take me to **my** chamber, actually."

Xena assumed her room was still her own, though it had been years since she'd been here...

Ares, eyes darkning, said,

"Take her to **my** chamber."

"Yes, My Lord."

The blonde said to him, meekly.

Xena started to protest, but Ares spoke before she could.

"I am your Patron God, Xena, I have my reasons for keeping you here, and it is not your place to question me!"

Xena was fed up with him.

"Yes, My Lord."

She spat sarcastically.

He was outraged, and he took her chin in his hand, gripping it tightly.

"You are **mine** Xena, and I'm sure you won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

He let go of her and nodded to the Priestess, who led Xena away from Ares, who from the corner of her eye, she saw disappear with Aphrodite in blue flash. Secily started to grab Xena's shoulder to lead her onward, but the Warrior Princess glared daggers at the frightened girl, who from then on kept her distance. She would have just gone on to her own chambers, because fuck him, she could do what she wanted, but Xena did have a soft spot for the young priestess, and even though she had intended on fighting with her, she didn't want her to be yelled at by Ares.

 _Probably because she looks like Gabrielle,_

Xena thought, and sighed. How long would it be until she saw her best friend? Xena hoped that the bard wouldn't get caught up in this whole mess with the God of War. Xena didn't need farther escort to Ares' chamber, so she walked ahead of Secily. Once she made it, she slammed the door in the blonde's face. Xena wanted some time alone, even though here, in **his** temple, it felt as if there was always someone beside her. Everything lingered with his scent, and she had floods of memories as well. They had been together on his bed, on hers, on the throne, and on the alter. Those thoughts sent a shiver down Xena's spine. The room was decorated in elegant reds and blacks, and Xeba sprawled out on the bed in an effort to relax. The covers were a comforting satin, and Xena almost found herself asleep. But not quite- she couldn't let her guard down. She almost had a heart attack when a burst of pink light shot out into the chamber, sending Xena jolting upright on the bed. If it had been Ares, at least she would have sensed him first. But no, it was the love Goddess herself.

"Aphrodite."

Xena said flatly.

How long had she been asleep?

Xena was still pissed at her, back at the party the Gods had treated her like a slave, and Xena could have expected it from Ares, but Aphrodite, who was supposed to be her friend? And waking her up from her relaxation didn't exactly help. Aphrodite must have detected the agitation in Xena's voice. She asked,

"What's wrong, Warrior Babe?"

Xena lost it, was The love goddess playing dumb?

"Why don't you take a wild guess?"

She spat.

Aphrodite seemed a little taken aback by the harsh anger coming from the Warrior Princess, it was obvious the Goddesss didn't see any reason why Xena would have to be upset.

She asked, timidly.

"Is it the Stud Muffin?"

Xena blew up at her.

"No! It's all of you! How could you, Dite?! You know, I never took you as like the others! But you're just as selfish and cruel as **him**!"

"Xe, I'm sorry, I'm confused..."

Xena hissed,

"At the party, you could have helped me but you didn't. No, you let him treat me like a slave! And I wasn't the only one. All the mortals there were in slavery, weren't they?"

Aphrodite seemed hesitant to answer.

"Well?!"

Xena yelled.

"Yes. I mean, I think so. But Xe' you have to understand. The Gods don't see mortals are their equals-"

Xena cut her off.

"And that makes it all right?"

"Well, no. But Xena it's not as if I own any slaves. Most were Hera's and Apollo's I think."

"And yet you let them get away with it."

Xena accused her.

Dite seemed to know it was wrong, and felt guilt.

"What was I supposed to do, go against all of Olympus?"

"It's wrong, Dite."

The Warrior Princess reminded her.

"Well it's not as if Ar was going to keep you as his pet or something."

"No he's just holding me against my will."

"Yeah but that's just until the whole thing blows over."

The Goddess suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Athena. She's trying to convince the other Gods you're a danger to Olympus. That's what the meeting was about."

"Well it's not as if I can kill them or anything. Though sometimes I wish I could... Why do they think that, it's not as if I've proclaimed myself "Xena, Slayer of Gods."

"It's not so much that they think you'll be able to hurt them. More that you'll rally the people-- their followers- against them. There are already cults that follow that "One God."

"They're scared of... The Twilight?"

Now it all made sense, Xena thought.

"Oh! Xe! It's bad karma, just to like, say that! Anyway, yeah, so Ar had to go in and convince them you aren't a threat."

"So where is he?"

"Oh, he's still at the meeting. The rest of us were free to go after the first couple hours, but Athena and Ar are still hashing it out."

"Alright."

"Listen, Xe, I'm really sorry about the party. I was scared. But I promise, I won't let it happen again."

"Ok Dite. It's not you I'm worried about..."

"Oh, Stud Muffin! He'd do anything to make sure no one disrespects you! Well, see ya, babe!"

And in a blast of sparkles, the love Goddess was gone.

Xena only wanted to see the God of War, and give him a piece of her mind.


	6. More Than You Know

Ch.6- More Than You Know

Night had fallen and Xena sat in the God of War's temple for hours... Completely alone, excepting the priestesses, who occasionally knocked on the chamber door and asked if they could bring Xena anything. She mostly had blatantly refused, though had accepted a glass of water once the sun had set. The Warrior Princess was still upset over her circumstances, and when Ares did finally show his face again she was planning on not giving into his... Temptations. There wasn't much to do in the meantime, so Xena unbraided her hair and let it fall in its usual dark, black tresses.

xxxxxx

After another half and hour, Ares finally showed up in a bright light show, a cocky grin on his face. Upon arrival, he said,

"You know, I never realized a single mortal could cause me so much trouble."

Xena, of course, responded with,

"Well if I trouble you so much why don't you let me go?"

Ares laughed.

"Believe me, you're worth it. Good try, though..."

He said to Xena, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aphrodite came by earlier, she said something about a meeting, something about Athena."

Xena said, hoping he could elaborate on the situation.

"The ordeal with Athena is being taken care of. You know how that bitch is always trying to take you from me."

Ares said, trying to pull away from the subject.

"She obviously doesn't remember that I got away from you myself. I left you a long time ago."

Xena stung, and she swore she could see Ares wince at the statement. Any reminder of what went on between her leaving and cheating on him with Hercules was bound to bring up tension.

"Both of you seem to forget that you are my Chosen, and there's this whole bonded for eternity thing..."

Xena simply threw a glare his way, that was one thing she couldn't argue with him on. She was his until her death, and that was if he ever let her die. Everytime she had come close in her warlord days to biting the dust, he always found a way to keep her around. She could remember him threatening Celestia more than once...

Ares interrupted the her path down memory lane.

"You seem tired, let me help you with that."

Xena stood up, ready to tell him that if he thought she was staying the night here he was dead wrong, when she found herself naked just as soon as he waved his hand.

"Gee Ares, thanks, this is certainly helping."

She said, rolling her eyes at him. Ares however, may have missed her words completely, it had been some time since he had seen her before him like this, and the need to just pin her down to his bed a take her was overwhelming. She definitely noticed the way his eyes roamed up and down her body hungrily, and it made her feel quite uncomfortable, despite being naked in front of him countless times before.

"Checking to see if I'm worth the effort, Ares?"

The Chosen of War remarked, as Ares was looking over her every curve.

He chuckled, and finally, his eyes met hers.

"No. You are, in every sense of the word, perfect, Princess. But I am afraid if I don't get you covered up soon, I'm going to end up taking you right here. Now, how about a bath?"

Xena was about to resist, but the idea of finally getting some relaxation sounded pretty nice.

He led her to the back of the chamber, into a room with a large, marble, tub.

In a split second, it was filled with steaming water, and filled with scented oils. Xena stepped in, letting the perfect water engulf her body in warmth. It felt amazing, and smelled like lilacs. She immediately started to rub her wrists, which were still cut and bruised from the restraints she had worn earlier. After a moment, Xena looked up to see the War God still standing in the door way, just watching her. She was just about to say something about him being a peeking tom, when he approached her and took both her wrists in his hand, over the side of the tub.

Ares, for once, seemed so delicate; the way he caressed her wrists like they were so fragile.

"Posideon will pay for this."

He stated, a gleam of hate for his Uncle in his chocolate eyes.

A warm, glowing golden light came from his hands, and within moments there was not a cut nor bruise on Xena. He then let her go gently, and Xena put her hands down by her side, under the water. He was so caring in that moment, though Xena wasn't about to let her guard down around him.

"Well you don't seem to dissapointed by the result. You did get what you wanted, after all."

Xena spat, though she did have a much harder time finding hate for him than she usually did.

"My dear Xena, of course I am not dissapointed by you being here. On the contrary, I'm sure my Uncle knew it would make me the happiest God alive. But he had no righ to kidnap **my** Chosen, now, did he? Besides, you are **mine** , whether you're here beside me, or across the world in Jappa."

Ares said, his cocky attitude returning just as soon as he'd started to show a little humanity.

Xena twisted around in her bath so that she could look him dead in the eye.

"Than why are you keeping me here?"

"It's dangerous. I won't risk letting you go, not while Athena is still out there-"

He reasoned, but the Warrior Princess cut him off.

"You still haven't told me about Athena. Why would she have reason to believe I'm dangerous?"

"Well you do have something of a reputation."

Ares said, and Xena arched an eyebrow at him.

"Think about it, Xe, what could you possibly have done that would make one of the Gods believe you were out of control?"

Xena's brows furrowed, she had know idea what he was talking about. He helped her...

"You hit me."

He said flatly.

"What, when I slapped you at the party?"

She asked.

"Yes."

"You deserved it, you son of a Bachae. Treating me like-"

"Yeah, I know. My little dolly, pet, whatever. The point is, you struck an Olympain God. That's treason, and according to them, next time you could take it farther."

Xena let out a quick laugh.

"So, let me get this strait, the Gods themselves are scared of little old me?"

She said, smiling cat-like at him.

"What can I say, they are a superstitious bunch. And Athena already wants your blood, and now she's not the only one that wants you dead."

"Well it's not as if it's the first time I've hit you, Ares, and Gods forbid it won't be the last."

He smiled boyishly at her.

"Once this whole thing blows over, you'll be free to go. I promise. But don't even ask to leave before then Xena, because I won't have my Chosen be called "rogue"."

"Rogue?"

Xena asked.

"Yeah. Ya know, traitor, treason, punishable by death. "

"What? Scared to lose me, War God."

He laughed.

"More than you know."

He said one a deadly serious note.

Xena believed him.


	7. Somethings Never Change

Ch. 7-

 **So, it's been a while but here's the next chapter, thanks for your patience! :)**

After her bath, Xena was surprised to see how respectful Ares was of her privacy. Instead, offering her a robe, he looked away like a perfect gentleman, even if Xena knew he _really_ didn't want to, preferring to keep his eyes glued to her every curve. He won't be able to keep that up for long, she thought, pulling the forest green robe over her shoulders, and tying it at the waist. Ares did however, expect her to sleep in his bed with him. He climbed in and patted the spot next to him, lounging against a collection of dark red pillows. She had refused to climb in bed with him outright, despite knowing _just_ how comfortable that bed was. When she had been his warrior, she had slept in this same bed countless times, falling blissfully alseep in Ares's arms. She briefly wondered whether the same silky, crimson, sheets were beneath the black cover on the bed, but then chased the thought away as quickly as it came. Instead of climbing into the bed, Xena combed out her onyx locks with her fingers, carefully getting out any knots. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing half-way towards Ares. While braiding, she felt slightly awkward as Ares watched her pull the stands of hair. He seemed quite content just watching her, and said nothing, lounging on the bed, his arms propping him up. Xena decided that she could handle him just watching her, and that it was better than anything else he could be doing. When she was finished, dark locks pulled into a loose braid down her back, Xena stared back at him, her steely blue gaze meeting his amber one. Realizing the way their eyes were so intensely locked, Xena glanced away, before standing from the edge of the bed and moving towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

Ares asked, as if he had no idea in the world where she might be going at this late hour.

"What does it look like? I'm going to my chamber. I assume it's still my own?"

She was referring to the room just down the hall, which she had retained during her warlord days.

"Of course it's still yours. But you never slept there, as I recall."

Ares said, voice a dark velvet.

"Well that was when I was your warrior, and this is now."

Xena retorted, reaching out for the door. She yanked at the handles hard, only to find it was locked using some godly power, and her shoulder burned as she tried to do so. Xena rolled her eyes as Ares let out a bemused chuckle.

"You never slept there Xena, why start now?"

He said, and Xena grit her teeth.

"Because you're a bastard, that's why!"

She yelled at him, turning suddenly to face him, braid willing behind her.

"Something else that will never change."

He said after that, and Xena huffed. It was true, she had always called him "bastard" of "Son of a Bacchae", even when they were on better terms. And she had always slept in _that_ bed as well, and as much as Xena hated to admit it, she really wanted to feel the warm covers and soft bed beneath her, after many nights sleeping on the hard ground beside Gabrielle. Not that those nights had not been pleasant, listening to the bard's snores and to the crackling fire. But laying with Ares was something different, something that would never be lonely. Being embraced by his strong arms was nothing compared to the warmth of the fire. It was something she craved, and had been denied for so long...

Xena knew it would have been better to sleep anywhere else. The floor, even, despite the slight chill in the chamber. But in that moment, it was just her and Ares, the way it had always been. There was no one to judge her for taking comfort in his arms, just him.

And he won't tell my secret, Xena knew. It was his secret to. Just as the big, bad God of War needed to hold the Warrior Princess at night, the Warrior Princess needed to be held with an equal need.

xxxxxxx

The next morning, Xena found herself laying against his chest, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The morning light shone through the window, flooding all around her. She had lost her will. The Warrior Princess had given in, and had somehow managed to crawl into bed with the enemy. A very familiar enemy, to be sure, but still. Ares was everything she was against, and somehow, despite intending to lay on the edge of the bed, she had slowly crept up beside him during the night. And it had felt so warm, so good, to finally lay with him again. It felt like home. Sleeping together was the most intimate thing they could do; for Xena, it was the best feeling in the world. She began to trace his jaw, and decided that she had given in enough to temptation. Pulling away was hard, especially since Ares still had an iron grip about her, but eventually Xena managed to wake him, and untangle herself from his body. He must have known she was somewhat embarrassed about cuddling next to him in the night, so for once, he said nothing, and instead let her get up from the bed. One of the priestesses brought them breakfast, which was a rich fruit juice and a collection of pasties. It was better than anything Xena had gotten the past year she had spent with Gabrielle, during the few nights they spent in inns. Ares seemed pleased she was enjoying a blueberry pasty, the flaky bread and flavor pouring into her mouth. When she was finished, Ares snapped his fingers and a dress appeared on her form, the green robe disappearing. This dress was a dark blue, dark as the heart of the ocean, and simple. Xena was glad. It was the type of dress she could fight in, if need be, comfortable yet very flattering on her form. She briefly recalled the golden dress she had been forced to wear when she had been brought to Ares, and was thankful this one was much more freeing and much less itchy. Simply nodding in approval, Ares informed her, after a moment,

"There's a meeting on Olympus. Well, not really a meeting, more of, er... a trial."

Xena sipped the glass of juice, hardly paying any mind to the God, enjoying the sweet taste of berry, and tang of lemon in the substance.

"Who's trial?"

She asked, absently mindedly, laying the glass on a small table in front on her.

"Yours."

He said, almost nervously. _Now_ Xena was paying attention to him.

"What?"

She asked.

"That thing with Athena blew up, and now she's taking the matter before Olympian court. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll let you off easy, prettying little face like yours."

Ares flashed his signature smiled. Xena glowered, annoyed to no end.

"Well your father has always had a thing for mortal women."

She said after a moment, comepletly knowledgable that bringing up the topic of Zeus to Ares would get to him. The God didn't seem too offput by what Xena had said, and replied,

"Yeah, well, he can't have you. You're mine, and every one of those Gods knows it. But I'm sure Athena will have a trick up her sleeve, the bitch always does, but it won't be anything I can't take care of."

"I can take care of myself, Ares. But do tell me, what exactly are the charges?"

He arched a brow.

"You are being charged with treason, since ya had to go off on one of your little temper tantrums."

"You're one to talk."

She snapped, remembering some of the times she had witnessed the War God's infamous temper.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute there, Xena, I am the victim here."

Ares said playfully, and Xena, perhaps for the first time since leaving Gabrielle, smiled back at him.

On a more serious note, she asked, after a moment,

"So what's gonna happen if I'm found guilty?"

Ares looked almost sick at the question, but answered,

"You'll be executed. And I'm not kidding around, Xena, this is a matter of life and death."

"Then we'll have to prove I'm innocent."

The Warrior Princess said, solemnly.

"Technically—"

Xena cut Ares off, just as he was about to complain about her slapping him again.

"Shut up."

Xxxxxxxxx

The trial was supposed to take place that afternoon. She and Ares had gone over what to expect. It was likely Athena would be against her, leading the charge , and they shouldn't expect the other Olympians, who would make up the court, to vote her innocent. Xena was Ares's Chosen after all, and most of them didn't particularly like the God of War. Zeus would be the judge, and Xena would need to help him see that all of this was blown up because Athena was angry at her brother. She was trying to get to Xena because the Goddesses knew it would kill Ares if anything happened to her. Ares assured her, even if she was found "rogue", that he would get her out of everything somehow, even if he had to fight his whole family.

"So that's Athena's game. She thinks that if I'm going to be executed, you'll betray your family for me."

Xena had said to him later on in the morning.

"I would."

He said evenly, followed by,

"And that's what she wants. If it's me against all the other Gods, Xe, even I would lose a battle at those odds."

"Exactly. So we have to make sure it doesn't come to that. You have to promise me, Ares, that if they do end up throwing me in some dungeon, you won't do something stupid."

Xena told him.

"I could never promise that, Xena. Never."

Xena hates him, despite her heartstrings humming at his dedication to her.

"Then we'll just have to play nice, Ares. And hope it doesn't come to that."

She told him, smiling slightly.

The God didn't smile back, instead saying.

"What can I say, Princess, I never played well with others. And I don't share what's mine, either."

 **Well it looks like Xena's going to trial. Let me know what direction want this story to go, please comment and review it makes the whole writing process much faster! Hopefully I can make regular updates if people want this story to continue. Thanks!**


	8. In Life and Death

Ch.8-

Before the late evening, it was time for the trial to begin. Ares had whisked Xena through the aether and onto Olympia. It was as grand as the stories told it to be, decorated in pillars, statues, and an overall golden theme. In the main hall, a marble throne sat high atop a layer of steps, and in that throne, Zeus sat. The other Gods and Goddesses were sitting in front of him, in rows ranked from the Higher Gods to the lower. They would all be voting on Xena's sentence. Athena sat in a chair at another table, a briefcase and paper work sat next to her. It was rather odd to see the Golden Goddess with such a mundane thing as ink and scroll. Xena took a seat at another table, Ares took a seat by her side. There was quiet conversation for some time, and Aphrodite wished the pair luck, and was now wearing a cheer-leading uniform which bared her midriff, and scorting a pair of flurry pom poms as well.

"Let's go Xena, let's go! Let's go Stud Muffin, let's go!"

She cried, striking a pose.

"Ra, ra, re, kick em in the knee! Ra, ra, raw, kick em in the—"

"That's enough, Aphrodite. Go and take a seat."

The Pink Goddess pouted, but alas returned to the rows. After that, the trial commenced.

"Xena of Amphipolis, The Warrior Princess, you stand charged with treason for disobeying the laws of the Gods. How do you plead?"

Zeus asked.

"Not guilty."

Xena said, firmly.

"Athena, you may call your witness."

Zeus gestured to the Goddess.

"Thankyou, father. Discord, if you would please."

Discord, with her onyx black hair, leather get-up, and permanent scowl, came and stood beside Athena.

"Yes?"

She said, cattishlly.

"On the day of Ares' party, what did you see?"

Athena asked.

"I saw Xena slap Ares. It was as if she thought herself above the Gods. And, what's worse, he let her. He's a pathetic excuse for a God."

She taunted.

Ares growed, called her a profane name, and was asked to be quiet by Zeus.

"Xena, is it true? Did you strike the God of War?"

Xena straitened and stood, all eyes on her. Discord smirked.

"I did. But he more than deserved it. He was forcing me to be at the party against my will."

Zeus scoffed.

"But does your will mean anything? If your patron God demands something of you, you, as His Chosen, should not comply?"

Xena hesitated before answering. Ares cast her look, almost a pleading one, and she knew he would have her promise to never disobey the Gods again. But Xena never had lived by his rules, only her own.

"No, actually, I don't believe any mortal should have to answer to any God. We should be free to make our own choices, be free to—"

Ares hissed her name under his breath, straining in his seat."

"Treason!"

A God shouted out,

"One of those Eli followers!"

Strife yelled, and several other Olympians gasped.

"It's that kind of talk which will bring about the Twilight, we cannot allow such words to go without punishment, father."

Athena said.

Ares suddenly stood up.

"She's all talk. There's nothing Xena can do to harm us. We are immortal."

Ares stressed, and the crowd calmed a bit.

"It is enough that she defies us, Ares. We cannot allow this sort of behavior."

Zeus told his son, and Ares fumed. Xena sat back down beside him.

"Take her to the holding cells while we decide what is to be done with her."

Zeus commanded, and Xena was waved away from everyone by a pair of guards.

Right as she was dragged out of the court room, she saw everyone, all the Gods and Goddess, against Ares.

Xxxxxxxxx

The cells were somehow very dark, damp, strangely so since they were in the clouds of Olympus. Xena was tossed into one of them, and she landed unceremoniously onto the stone ground.

She didn't try to escape, though in this case the justice system could not be trusted, there was no point.

Xena sat for what may have been hours, curled in a ball, leaning against the sides of her prison. It was only later, when Ares appeared with a flash in front of the metal bars, that Xena knew her fate had been decided.

Ares seemed solemn as he waved his hand and the cell bars magically opened and allowed her out. She didn't embrace him, as much as she wanted to, and simply stood there, waiting to hear her sentence.

When Ares said nothing, Xena broke the silence.

"They're going to kill me, aren't they?"

Her voice wavered a bit. Ares' dark brow furrowed, his gaze stone cold.

"You really think I would let that happen?"

He asked, sharply, to which the Warrior Princess replied,

"I never asked you to save me. I know you'd do anything to save your own hide, even letting them execute me because of something that was your fault!"

Xena hissed, clenching her jaw. Ares gaze lightened a bit,

"You don't have to thank me."

"Good, I wasn't going to."

Xena told him,

"Oh, believe me, Princess, I'm not expecting any thanks after you hear what exactly is to become of you."

Xena looked confused before asking,

"What then?"

"Well, you see, you were proclaimed a rougue Chosen. Now, under normal circumstances you'd be executed and, well, that'd be that. But since dear old dad wast exactly jumping at the idea of taking me on, even with his army of Olympians, we came up with a little...arrangement."

"You bargained for my life?"

Xena questioned, almost spitting out the words."

"I think you mean I _saved_ your life."

Ares said.

"So what exactly did you do?"

Xena gulped, But asked ferociously through her nerves.

"You have to dedicate your life to me."

Ares said deeply, and Xena backed away from him.

"What are you talking about? I'm already your Chosen, Gods know you don't let me forget it."

Ares took a step towards her.

"No. You'd be mine in every sense of the word. That means no more Gabrielle, no more nothing. Do you understand, Xena? No more roaming around saving Greece, no more heading off to Jappa or Chin to fight some ultimate evil."

Xena's eyes started to water, but no tear hit her cheeks.

"You would have me give up my life, my friends, everything I love to be with the one person who I detest?"

Xena never looked into her eyes, she didn't entirely mean what she said about him. In that moment, she only wanted to hurt him. And sure enough, a flash of pain followed by a darker shade of anger came onto Ares's face.

He lowered his voice, took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she would have to look at him.

"No. I'm not asking you, Xena, I'm telling you. You have no say."

Xena flinched away.

"And what if I preferred to be killed?"

She hissed.

"You have no say in that, either, Princess. Your life, your death, it all depends on me. So I suggest you don't anger me."

He ended, taking one more step to Xena before grabbing her in a flash of bright, blue, light.


	9. Comprimised

The first week took some adjusting, to say the least. Xena was taken back to Ares' temple, after a promise from Zeus and Athena that they would be watching over her to make sure she was playing the part of "the good little Chosen" to perfection.

Well, Xena had never promised anything. It was a deal Ares made, perhaps even on her behalf, but without her consent. She knew he was only trying to save her, and that she wouldn't have a head should she try anything, but still, all of this seemed a win-win for the God of War.

He had Xena wrapped around his finger, and even if he didn't plan to use his new-found hold on her against her, Xena wouldn't bet that, once again, he would be selfish when it came to her.

The first day came with new rules. Xena couldn't leave the temple, not without Ares' consent. She also couldn't fight back. One wrong action and the Gods would have her head. And his as well, perhaps. It was Ares who insisted, after all, that Xena could obey the Gods.

That morning Ares had dressed her exactly the way he wanted, in a short, forest-green, battle-dress. She wasn't given back her old armor, her sword, or even her chakram.

"That was a gift, Ares."

She had insisted, the memory of him giving it to her for her birthday still fresh in her mind.

"Wouldn't want to tempt you to take another swipe at me, now, would I, Princess?"

He said, and Xena shot back,

"I could kill you right now with my bare-hands. No need for a weapon."

The God of War chucked.

"Careful, Xe. As much as I admire your...spirit... I can't place you in such a...compromising...position. At least, not that type anyway."

He flashed a grin, and it didn't disappear even after Xena glared.

"You mean you can't place yourself in that type of position. What are you afraid of, Ares?"

She asked, raising a brow and lifting her breakfast knife at him threateningly.

"Me? Oh, nothing. You on the hand, my beautiful, gorgeous Chosen, oh, you, have found yourself in quite the..predicament."

"And let me guess? The only one who can save me is you?"

Xena asked, going back to her plate of food.

"Hmmm let me see, I **could** do something on the matter. But that kind of spoils my fun. No, see, I kinda like you right now. Played completely into my hand, tied at the end of a string. Everything mine for the taking."

His fingers started to walk up Xena's arm, but she flimched away, all earlier playfulness gone.

"You son of a Bacchae! I knew you would do this! I thought you would try to help me, no strings attached. Well, just as always, you were selfish. You were selfish, with me, Ares."

"Is that really the way you want to do this? I wouldn't have to make you do anything, Xena, if only you weren't so Gods damned stubborn!"

"And yet you are going to force me to do your will. Aren't you, Ares?"

He didn't respond, not looking into her eyes.

"Aren't you, Ares?"

She spat once more, and his gaze finally met hers.

"You'll die if I don't. The Gods will figure out—"

"That's an excuse and you know it."

Xena said, sharply.

"Fine. Maybe it is. Maybe I enjoy having you like this. Like a little doll for me to play with. Is that what you want to hear Xena. Huh?!"

Ares finally yelled, a flash of something coming over his dark eyes.

"Fine. If this is the way _you_ are going to do this Ares, then so be it."

"Oh, and I can assure you, Xena, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

And with that he left, storming out the door and leaving Xena with what was left of breakfast. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Xxxxxxxxx

He had left her alone for the rest of the day. After their argument, Xena had been left to wander the temple. No one would talk to her, the priestesses were all too scared of her reputation.

She had worked so hard to redeem herself, traveling alongside Gabrielle to clear her name, and if Ares commanded Xena to lead his armies again, she would rather die. He knew that she had abandoned her old life; knew about the nightmares of her past misdeeds. And yet she didn't doubt that he would use his new-found power against her. He had practically _promised_ to use it against her. All Xena knew was that if it came down to it, she would throw herself on her sword rather than become the monster she used to be.

Xxxxxxxx

The second day had seen no Ares, and Xena, despite herself, found that she missed his company. He probably wouldn't be able to stay away for too long; he never could.

The third day was the worst. Ares had returned, he had dragged Xena out of bed in the early morning, his "hurt feelings" from their fight seemingly hidden away. He had dressed Xena in all black, in what was probably the most scandalous dress he had picked yet. The others had all been battle dresses. This one was not. It was made of fine lace, low cut and tight, flowing down to her ankles. Xena had started to braid her hair when Ares said,

"Leave it down."

He offered no farther explaination, and simply took her hand and pulled her into the aether in a brilliant flash of light.

They appeared by a road, where sunshine filled the trees. The fresh air filled her lungs, but Xena wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it.

"Where are we? Ares?"

She asked after he didn't appear to be paying attention to her. He was peering down the road, and shuffled himself and Xena into the tree-line when a figure came down the dirt- path.

It was a woman, riding a golden horse.

"Gabrielle."

Xena whispered to herself, and she saw Ares' full attention was on her now. He leaned down close to her ear. He started twirling a strand of her onyx hair.

"Please, Ares, don't involve her in this. Don't use her against me!"

Xena nearly begged him, but all the War God did was hush her.

"She's looking for you."

Ares said,

"I've watched her since your trial. She's been all over Greece."

Xena didn't like where this was going.

"I'll go back with you, Ares, just don't make me do something you'll regret. I won't hurt her. Just let me go and say goodbye, and then I'm all yours."

Her eyes brimmed with water.

"No."

He said, and Xena grabbed his arm.

"No? I'm giving you everything you've ever wanted."

"You can't give me what you already have. No, no, a goodbye isn't gonna cut it. Tell her."

Xena raised a brow at him, she was refusing to let a tear fall.

"Tell the annoying blonde you're mine. Tell her that for the rest of your life, you'll belong to me."

He seemed dead serious.

"That's cruel, Ares. Don't tell me you're so jealous. Let me tell her I'm on a mission or something, I'll make it good, please—"

"I could make it worse. I could command you to draw your sword, rough her up a little bit—"

"Fine."

Xena growled, and exited the tree line, leaving Ares to stand and watch. She didn't even want him to toy with the idea of harming Gabrielle. She imagined he had masked himself from Gabrielle's eyes.

Xena ran onto the road, where Argo stopped in front of her.

"Xena!"

Gabrielle yelled, cheerfully, as she jumped down from the horse and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Oh Xena, I've looked all over Greece for you. I thought I'd never see you again, I thought—"

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Gabrielle."

Xena comforted her friend, patting her golden hair. When she finally released the girl she pet Argo, who neighed in appreciation.

"Where have you been? And why are you dressed like that?"

She asked, green eyes flickering in the sunlight.

"It's a long story, my friend, and I'm afraid I don't have much time."

"Xena? What's going on?"

She asked in a small voice, clearly afraid of the answer.

"It's Ares, Gabrielle. I can't explain why, but I have to stay with him. At least for some time."

"Xena, I don't understand. Is Ares black-mailing you, is it a spell or—"

"I can't say. Just know that I love you; you're my best friend and you always will be, no matter if our travels together have ended or not. Now, there's something I need you to do for me. Go back to Potedia, you'll be safe there until I can come back for you."

"What? No! Xena I'll find you, I'll help you get away from him."

She insisted.

"No, Gabrielle. You'll only get yourself killed. Let me handle Ares."

"Xena, I cant leave you. Not with him."

The bard almost whispered.

"I'll be fine, Gabrielle. Just so long as I know you're safe."

She hugged her fiend once more, and from the corner of her eye Xena saw a flash of blue.

 _No, no, I was just leaving,_ she thought, pulling away from her friend.

"Ares."

Gabrielle growled. Xena's brow furrowed.

"You can't do this to Xena, you can't—"

"Oh, Gabrielle, but I can. Xena isn't your concern anymore."

Ares pulled Xena to his side, one arm wrapped around her.

"You'll never get away with this! Xena will stop you!"

The bard shouted, raising her staff.

"You heard her, Xena, stop me."

Ares dared her, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him. He held her chin as he brought his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. He was putting on a show; staking his claim.

"That's what I thought."

He said as he pulled away, taking in the shocked look on Gabrielle's face and the sorrowful one on Xena's.

Xena looked down in shame, not wanting to meet her friends' eyes, before she and Ares disappeared from the scene.

 **Let me know what you think will happen next! Love your comments and reviews, Thankyou!**


	10. Her Heart

The last thing Xena saw before being whisked away was the horrified look on Gabrielle's face.

Shame flooded through her, shame for not telling her dearest friend of her past with Ares. The bard didn't even know she was his Chosen, let alone the countless things they had done together while she had been with him.

And now, she might never get to see her dear friend again.

Ares didn't seem too sentimental about the ordeal, he had only wanted to gloat, forcing Xena into a kiss before transporting them back to his temple.

"And I thought jealously was beneath you, Ares."

Xena said on a calm note. She wasn't angry with him, not as she had been lately, she was just...tired.

"No, see, I didn't do it out of jealousy, Xena. I did for you. You had to let go of the annoying blonde eventually."

Ares said nonchalantly, pouring himself a goblet of wine.

"So I could do what? Devote myself to you?"

Xena asked sarcastically, to which Ares answered,

"Yes. And the look on Gabrielle's face, well, that was just a bonus."

He grinned. Xena scowled, and went to go sit on one of the War God's black leather couches.

She prayed Gabrielle wouldn't come looking for her, but, knowing the bard as she did, Xena didn't doubt she would try.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ares, throughout the first week of Xena's stay with him, had had the decency to allow her to sleep in her own bed, instead of making her sleep in his own. Her room was adjacent his own, a lavish room decorated with his signature colors of crimson and onyx. Xena, that night, curled into her bed, lost in thought.

Gabrielle was a smart girl, it was only a matter of time before she found Xena. True, Ares had a lot of temples, but the blonde would search all of them if need be. Xena had to be prepared for her arrival.

Could she try to escape with Gabrielle? Zeus would smite her down with a lightning bolt as soon as he knew she had escaped. Ares wouldn't be able to convince his father to spare her, then.

The War God would likely go to great lengths to keep her under his control, knowing she would be executed if she disobeyed him.

All of these options risked Gabrielle's life as well, and Xena wouldn't be able to save the girl and herself from the Gods.

 _Maybe...just maybe...I could convince Ares to let his guard down._

A plan formed in Xena's head. She could escape with Gabrielle, assuming they weren't struck down by Zeus, which was always a possibility. Now, all Xena needed to get through was Ares.

Xxxxxxxx

That morning, Xena continued to play out her plan in her mind. She sparred with Ares after breakfast, and then he went to an Olympian meeting, leaving Xena to form her plan.

She went to his chambers, and shooed away the two priestesses which were making his bed from that night.

Ares, that morning, had garbed her in a battle-dress, a simple, grey one that was still very flattering to her form.

She changed out of it now, slipping the silvery fabric off. Ares kept a dark fur throw on one of his chairs, Xena knew, and sure enough, it was still there.

She wrapped the soft fur around her body. It covered most of it, but left one of her legs completely out and her shoulders bare.

She wanted him to know she was wearing nothing underneath.

Xena poured a goblet of his favorite red wine. Her plan was in motion, and she hoped it was one he wouldn't be able to resist.

Xxxxx

Ares-

He had finished the meeting by dusk, and transported himself back to his temple. Zeus had called the major Gods over some boring alliance to be made with the Norse Gods. They still hadn't reached an agreement on the issue.

Ares made his appearance into the temple in his usual, flashy, blue. He saw a priestess nearly drop the plate she was carrying at the magnificent sight, and smirked at her.

The first thing he did was look for Xena. She wasn't in her chamber, nor was she on the sparring grounds. Ares, infuriated with the thought that she had run away, stormed into his room so that he could look into a portal and find her.

 _Damn her!_ Ares cursed inwardly, _she could be ash by now!_

Zeus had promised to smite her down with a bolt of lightning had she try something like this.

Ares slammed the door shut behind him, only to turn and—

"Xena"

He said in something barley above a whisper. She was a dark angel, lying on his bed draped in black furs. Her onyx locks fell around her shoulders.

A series of enticing thoughts flooded through him; his jaw dropped.

"Ares."

Xena said, her voice deep and sensual, like silk. The God of War was at a loss for words, and as Xena handed him a goblet of wine, the black furs slipping down her shoulder to reveal the tops of her breasts, he barley registered what was happening.

He took one long, deep, drink of alcohol, thinking it would knock his senses back to him.

"Ares..."

Xena said again.

"Hm?"

"I'm ready to make a deal."

Ares sat the empty goblet on a table.

"Are you now,"

He asked, wondering just what was up her sleeve.

"And what sort of...deal...are you proposing, my dear?"

He offered her his hand, and she stood up, barley clutching the furs to her chest.

Ares watched as she let the fur slip down just a bit before she would raise it back up to hide herself.

Xena was just about to speak when Ares came to his senses.

"I am curious..."

He began,

"To what you _think_ you have to offer me."

Xena appeared a bit taken aback, but regained her cool demeanor as she replied,

"I'm going to offer you what you've always wanted, Ares. Me."

Her words sent a wave of pleasure through him, but he resisted the urge to even hear what her "little deal" was.

"No, no, no. You see, you can't offer me what I already have."

He scoffed.

"You think you have me?"

Xena suddenly turned cold, snapping at him.

"Mind, body, and soul, Princess."

He used her pet name with cruelness.

"You don't have me, Ares. You never did. See, I might be your Chosen, your warrior, but I will never be yours. Not in that way, at least."

She told him, her hand brushing the side of his cheek. He shrugged her off.

"You are **mine** in every way, Xena. Do I need to remind you?"

Fire brimmed on his amber eyes, and Ares pulled the dark furs away from Xena. She let him, and the black fur puddled at her feet.

She didn't seem to think much of his threat. She proved she didn't as she didn't hide her body, and instead simply said,

"You once promised me you would never take me without my consent. Well, I'm offering this to you one time, and one time only, Ares. I would be yours; not only your warrior. You wouldn't just have my sword, Ares, you would have my heart."

 _Her heart..._

That was tempting. And it was true, Ares wouldn't touch Xena without her consent.

"Whoring yourself to me isn't exactly coming willingly."

He said, scowling. Xena started to pick up the furs that had fallen to the floor.

"Does this mean you aren't interested?"

She asked slyly, and Ares grabbed her hand before she could bring the furs back over her chest.

"I never said I wasn't interested."

Ares replied too quickly, and Xena let the furs go easily.

"So let's see. I get all of you, by the Gods, every inch of you... but what do you want in return?"

Ares asked, tracing her collar-bone.

"Gabrielle is going to come looking for me. When she does, you can't hurt her. Not a hair on her head."

Ares was still fixated upon tracing her skin.

"Did you hear me, Ares?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Not a hair on the annoying blondes head, got it."

Ares was done arranging the terms of the deal, and crushed his lips against Xena's. It seemed to him like he was getting the better part of the deal. The bard's lousy life compared to his Warrior Princess?

For the first time since her war-lord days, Xena kissed him back with equal fervor.

Ares had never been more elated.

She was his. Mind, body, and soul. _And heart,_ he reminded himself. He still wasn't fully convinced, though as he kissed her more, and she returned his passion, he was starting to believe it.

 **Hey guys! So just a heads up things are going to get more heated going into upcoming chapters.**

 **Also, this chapter definitely alludes to "Amphipollis Under Seige." Thanks for reading and commenting!**


	11. The Broken Promise

Xena-

The plan was set in motion. Ares had taken her deal, as she expected he would. It had been harder than she had thought. He had been cautious of her seduction, but in the end, had fallen for it all the same.

Xena knew he expected her to keep up her end of the deal. She counted on it.

The Warrior Princess had _never_ broken a promise in her life, and had never been to a point that she would twist her own morals to survive.

But Ares had left her with no option. Why did he deserve her trust? Xena even had her doubts about his end of the bargain; she didn't completely trust he wouldn't harm Gabrielle. But she _knew_ he trusted her to uphold her end.

And so, Xena, for the first time in her life, was going to break a promise. She had agreed to give herself to the God of War, and fully intended on going back on it. But not right now.

No, right now, Xena was basking in it. Her tongue massaged Ares' own, both fighting for the upper hand. His mouth clashed against hers, drawing Xena in like a moth to the flame. Ares cupped her breast, rolling his palm rolled over her nipple, causing it to flush and harden. Xena released a soft moan as he squeezed it, before giving the other an equal treatment.

His mouth finally left her own, only to begin a trail of kisses down her neck. In return, Xena started to nibble his ear.

She had almost forgotten what it had been like to be with _him,_ how he could make her feel things no one else, God or mortal alike, could.

The God of War pulled her closer by this point, leaving no room between their bodies. He pressed himself against her, his arousal hard against her thigh. Xena rubbed herself against him, creating the perfect amount of friction. Ares made a deep, guttural, sound before hoisting Xena up to allow himself better access to her breasts. He took one of her nipples between his teeth, and Xena whimpered at the sensation, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ares growled, and swept her back onto his bed, straddling her.

He had been waiting for this for a long time, and had trouble restraining himself.

As much as Ares wanted to plunge into her right then and there, he waited, not wanting to hurt his Princess. He wanted her to enjoy herself, first.

The Warrior Princess had been expecting that Ares would simply take her. It was not as if he was a selfish lover, most of the time he always helped her finish first, but only because she saw the _need_ in his eyes. Never mind her pain. But when his fingers began tracing circles on her inner thigh, she wondered if perhaps he saw her own need, sparkling in those baby blue's of hers. She arched her back as Ares started to make circular motions at her clit, rubbing her in all the right ways.

He remembered how she liked it, remembered how to get the responses he wanted from her.

She cried out in pleasure as she hit her orgasm, and the mere expression on her face made Ares want her even more, his erection pressing against his leather pants.

He stripped, freeing himself, now that Xena was ready to go. She was laying on his bed, still a little hazy from his earlier ministrations.

"Ares,"

She murmured, almost like a plea. He wouldn't hold back now, her saying his name like that was too much to handle.

The War God pinned both her wrists behind her head, holding them with one hand.

He took her hard and fast. Any other mortal might have broken, but Xena relished in it as much as he did, panting heavily. There would be enough time for romance later, for now, he was finally getting what he wanted.

He came in her right after she hit her second orgasm, and collapsed beside her. Victory was his, she was his, and Ares wrapped on arm around her waist to hold her close.

Xena appeared fully flushed, a ripe color to her cheeks.

She brought her wrists down and rubbed them, already seeing a pair of brusises on each.

It had been quite a while since Xena had been with anyone, and she, for a moment, wondered if it was Ares who really was getting the better end of their deal.

She cursed inwardly at having enjoyed it so much.

Xxxxxxx

Xena hadn't signed any contract, Ares had trusted her word for their deal. She was his, now and forever.

The Warrior Princess was almost beginning to believe it, herself.

For the next two weeks following the deal, Xena had played her part to perfection. She and Ares never fought, and most days went the same.

In the mornings, she woke up with her head against Ares' chest, one of his arms draped over her waist as she curled her body against him.

He allowed her to pick out her own dress, creating a collection of clothes in her closet for her to choose from.

They were all to his liking of course; not a one that didn't show off what she had to offer, but it was a start.

They would eat breakfast and train for sometimes hours. When Xena practiced fighting with Gabrielle, she always had to hold back, the young bard not as skilled as she needed to improve herself.

But with Ares she could put everything she had into a fight, feel the rush of power flood her veins as she parried and thrusted.

Every night he took her. Sometimes it was rough and hungry, other times it was almost sweet and sensual.

One night, Xena could have sworn he was going to say he _loved_ her.

And could she stop him? She had _promised_ her heart to be his, and maybe it was, her own feelings resurfacing over the past few weeks. Xena came to the conclusion that one could offer their body, their soul even, but their heart? No, love was an entirely different matter.

But some nights, after they had been with each other sometimes _several_ times, and after she just lied there with him and they talked for hours into the night, Xena came to a realization.

Ares may not have been able to _take_ her heart, to earn her love, and yet she was giving it to him all the same.

Xxxxxx

Xena never forgot she was his slave. It was always in the back of her mind. No matter how tender his words, how much her heart swelled for him, all of what they had was a lie.

And perhaps that was what kept Xena from ever _truly_ giving him her heart. Because love should have been unconditional, and he had always been selfish when it came to her.

Still, those two weeks into their deal were...blissful, to say the least.

It was only the next week that things fell worse than they had ever been.

The day started out like any other, and Xena and Ares had sparred for at least two hours before he was called to a meeting on Olympus. It had something to do with an alliance with the Norse Gods against the Egyptian ones, but Ares didn't mention the ordeal often.

He had left Xena after they ate lunch together. She knew he would likely be gone until dust, and took to chatting with two priestess she had made friends with.

The girls must have realized Xena was there to stay, and finally had the courage to speak with her when they "mighty War God" was away.

It was nearly evening when Xena went back to the _his_ chambers. He had insisted that she wait for him there when he returned.

Xena dressed in a short, sheer, crimson colored number, (his favorite color) and lounged on the bed reading a book while she waited.

There was a knock on the door.

 _Not Ares,_ Xena knew. Ares wouldn't have knocked.

A small voice came from the other side of the door.

"I have food for the Lady Xena."

Xena's brow furrowed. Ares always ate dinner with her...

"Come in."

Xena said. Something about that voice felt familiar.

The door opened, and a young woman shut it behind her quickly.

"Xena!"

Gabrielle exclaimed, embracing her friend in a tight hug. Xena grinned, but her smile quickly faded.

If she were going to go through with this, it meant betraying Ares. It meant that everything they had built would be broken.

 _That bastard deserves it, how many times has he betrayed me?_

Xena scolded herself, remembering how the War God had allowed Posideon to _gift_ her to him.

She shook the thought from her head, they would need to move quickly.

"Gabrielle, how did you get in here?"

Her friend was dressed in the rather scandalous priestess dress-robes, the color of strawberry wine.

"I posed as a priestess. I've been here for days, Xena. I pretended to want a job, and learned that Ares left the temple every day around noon."

A surge of pride leapt through Xena. So the bard hadn't just planned on barging into the temple and demanding Xena's release. She had learned a lot from her time traveling with the Warrior Princess.

"We have to move quickly. Ares will be here by dusk, maybe sooner."

"Errr, Xena, do you want to maybe change?"

The bard asked, looking Xena's appearance up and down.

"No time. Come one, we have to leave now if we want a chance of making it out."

Xena didn't have her weapons with her, as they were still in Ares' possession, so they would just have to make a run through it.

"This way, Gabrielle. There's a pathway that leads outside through here."

Xena grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into a hallway, and through the entrance to the under-ground tunnels.

They made it into the stone tunnels; Xena struggled to remember exactly which twists and turns would take them outside the temple.

Her memory served her correct, and within a matter of minutes the women emerged into a dark grey sky.

"Argo?"

Xena asked.

"She's tied out by a tree just a little that way. I couldn't risk Ares recognizing her."

The blonde gestured towards the tree-line.

Xena broke into a run, Gabrielle beside her, and for the first time, the Warrior Princess broke a promise.

 **Hello! Let me know how you think Ares will react to Xena's betrayal. Is Gabrielle still safe from his wrath, or are all bets off the table? Stay tuned to find out! :)**


	12. Her Soul

Xena had yet another brief renuinion moment with her friends. She hugged Gabrielle and pet Argo before leaping onto the horse and helping the bard get on the mare as well.

They rode through the forest for what seemed like miles. A pit formed in Xena's stomach, as Ares likely knew she had fled by now.

Dusk had fallen, storm clouds filled the air heavily. The sun had hidden behind them, casting a dull grey through the tree-tops.

Xena finally decided Argo needed to rest, and she and Gabrielle got off the horse. They couldn't make camp, not so close still to the temple, but did need a moment of rest.

"Xena? If Ares is a God, can't he just track you through the aether? What are we going to do if—"

Xena cut her friend off.

"Don't worry, Gabrielle. I have a plan."

The bard nodded, and Xena called out into the air,

"Aphrodite!"

The Godesses didn't show, so Xena called out again.

"Aphro—"

Before Xena could even finish the Love Goddesses' name, she appeared in a shower of pink sparkles, a stark contrast to the darkness around them.

She didn't seem to notice the state of distress the two women were in, and began,

"Alright alright, hold you horses, ladies, the Godess of Love is in the house!"

"Aphrodite, we need to talk to you."

Gabrielle started, but Aphrodite was already rambling on.

"Oh, Xena. Meow! When did you get such taste in style? I should like, totally borrow that dress sometime. But do you mind if I change the color, blood red is just so..."

The Goddess made a face, and Xena finished, dead-pan,

"Ares?"

"Exactly!"

Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Big Bro definitely needs to lighten up a bit."

"Actually, that's why we're here. I need you to cast a protection spell on me, Dite. Something that won't allow Ares to track me through the aether."

Xena said, hoping the Love Goddess knew how to perform such a spell.

"But why?"

Aphrodite pouted,

"You're his Chosen. Shouldn't he know where you are and all that? For protection?

She asked. Xena fought the urge to spill the beans and tell her, if anything, that Ares might be more intent on killing her than protecting her when he saw her next. Gabrielle tried to explain the circumstances.

"Aphrodite, please. Ares took Xena against her will, we need your help."

"Oh, but Stud Muffin only did that to save her life. Xena, Zeus wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill you if you tried anything. Just go back to Ares, you and him can figure this out, I know you can."

Aphrodite begged.

Gabrielle shot a look to Xena. The bard still didn't know most of the details surrounding Xena's charge of being a "rogue" Chosen.

"I know that Dite. I don't need the spell to protect myself from Ares. I need it so that Zeus and Athena can't find me, either."

The Goddess seemed to understand, and nodded slowly. That wasn't a complete lie, Xena needed protection against all three Gods, but she worried the Goddess wouldn't help her if she knew she was working against her favorite brother.

"Well, ok. But if there's something going on between you two, Xe, you need to try to work it out."

 _Oh, we are well past working it out,_ Xena thought, thought she kept her mouth shut.

Dite suddenly closed her eyes, and the wind started to blow around them. From her hands she drew golden light, and cast it upon both of their forms.

"There."

She smiled,

"That should hide your soul signatures."

"Thankyou, Dite. You may have just given us a fighting chance."

The Love Goddess still didn't seem to know entirely what was going on. In truth, only Xena understood the cost, because only she had seen what Ares had done to those who betrayed him.

Xxxxxx

Guilt swarmed all around her.

Xena had been caught in a web of lies, and she had just added another tangle in lying to Aphrodite, one of her oldest friends.

Even the fact that she had lied to Ares _ate_ at her, even if he deserved her betrayal.

And then there was Gabrielle, who she had lied to _for years._ As far as the Bard knew, she had the relationship that all warlords did with the God of War.

But it wasn't just that Ares had been Xena's patron God. No, she was his Chosen, and that was something Gabrielle would never understand.

Xena was going to try to explain it to her.

After Aphrodite had taken off, something about a hair appointment, Xena, Gabrielle, and Argo made their way through the woods.

It was well into the night by the time they found a town, and most everyone was asleep.

Luckily, the taverns were open all night long, and Gabrielle paid for Argo a stall in the stables and a meal of oats, as well as a room for the two women.

Several men were still up by the time they made it inside, rain-soaked and exhausted.

They jeered at the way the bard and Warrior Princess were dressed, but Xena had bigger matters to worry about.

The tavern owner informed them they had missed dinner, but offered them a cup of ale each and sent them to the spare room upstairs.

Xena and Gabrielle often opted to stay in taverns instead of inns, simply because most taverns had spare rooms and were much cheaper.

Xena gulped as she watched Gabrielle light a small candle to allow them to talk.

They sat down on the old bed, facing each other.

Perhaps even harder than facing Ares was Gabrielle. She hated to see dissapointment in the young bard's eyes, but knew she had to tell her now.

Because the _conversation_ she would likely have with Ares later on might not leave her the chance to tell Gabrielle anything ever again.

Xxxxxxxx

The fire-light casted an orange glow over Gabrielle's face, gleaming against her strawberry hair. The bard had listened carefully, never interrupting, as Xena told of her past with the God of War.

Throughout the story, Xena nervously expected some sort of judgment, a comment or even a nasty expression, to come from her friend. But Gabrielle simply let Xena speak, an occasional glimmer in her green eyes.

The Warrior Princess recounted a time when she was sixteen, and Ares had taken her under his wing and offered to train her as his warlord.

Soon after that, a spark formed between them; romance mixed with business. It was then that Xena had accepted Ares' offer to be his Chosen. Together, they had left a litter of bodies from Greece to Chin. Xena had become drunk on power, and Ares had become intoxicated with his Warrior Princess.

She had left him, eventually, after her hunger for power became more so than even the God of War could handle.

Xena explained how her confrontations with Caeser had pushed her completely off the edge, how she had spiraled out of of control and returned to Greece worse than ever before.

Things had never been the same between she and Ares when she returned. The War God looked for what they had, but Xena's heart had turned cold, and it was only until Hercules had saved her from her dark path that it finally warmed again.

"And then I met you, and you were the light of my life, Gabrielle. You showed me a new path, you walked with me on it. And I lied to you."

Xena's blue eyes casted down in shame until Gabrielle laid her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Xena, I don't blame you. Ares manipulated you. You were only a young girl, and he took advantage of your trust. Thankyou for telling me."

Xena nodded,

"I should have told you earlier. I was just frightened of what you would think of me. I never wanted you to see the monster, Gabrielle."

The bard offered a small smile.

"That was the old you, Xena. The one I know is brave, and strong, and full of light."

Xena reached over the bed and hugged her friend, a single tear dropping down her cheek.

"There's more. When Posideon took me, he, err...gave me to Ares."

The blondes' brow furrowed slightly.

"What? Xena you're a person. He couldn't just—"

"He did. The Gods think of mortals as below them, Gabrielle. That's what got me into this mess in the first place. I slapped Ares. In front of all the Gods, I struck an Olympian. I didn't think much of it at the time, but Athena made an issue of it. She demanded there be a trial. I lost. The Gods proclaimed me a "Rogue" Chosen, and swore that if I disobeyed Ares again, I would be executed."

Gabrielle questioned,

"So that's why you needed the protection spell. To hide from Zeus and Athena?"

"Unfortunately, Gabrielle, that's not all. When I was sentenced to be a slave under Ares' rule, and knew you were coming to rescue me, I came with a plan. I needed to get him to put his guard down, and the only way to do that was to make him think he had me, completely."

Xena explained, not really wanting to go into detail about the next part.

"But I thought you already..."

"I had to give myself to him completely, Gabrielle."

Xena stressed, praying the bard wouldn't make her spell it out.

She was already ashamed enough.

"That's why you're dressed like that. And that was his bedroom, the one I found you in."

Xena nodded slightly.

Tears sprung into Gabrielle's eyes.

"Oh, Xena! I'm so sorry. I didn't know—"

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Gabrielle. Let's try to get some sleep, we have a long road ahead of us."

Xena didn't mention how much she enjoyed the weeks where she had belonged to Ares completely. There was no shame in doing what it took to survive. But the amount Xena enjoyed it, the amount she reveled in it, was something else entirely.

 **Hey everyone! So this chapter we got a touching moment between Xena and Gabrielle, but just a warning, the next chapters will definitely be dark, so heads up! But you know what they say, It's always darkest before it's dawn...**


	13. One Against a God and an Army

Xena had been on edge all morning, just waiting for a certain God of War to pop out from nowhere. She was hidden with the spell Aphrodite had created, true, but somehow Xena didn't entirely trust that Ares wouldn't find her.

It seemed only a matter of time.

They had left at dawn, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and Ares as possible. Argo bore both Xena and Gabrielle's weight because of this; with no leisure time neither woman took to walking while the other rode.

They left the village behind them, and passed by at least one more before finally settling on a larger one.

It was called Sella, Gabrielle told Xena as they entered a series of market places.

"It's named after the famous poet. See, they dedicated a statue to her honor."

Gabrielle pointed to the large stone structure which took the form of a woman; her hands held a grey scroll and she appeared as if about to recite the sonnet.

Xena brought her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes. She didn't remark on Gabrielle's comment, and instead lead Argo to a stable. Xena left the mare in charge with a young boy.

"Oh, Xena! Do you think we could go shopping? We have enough dinars for at least one loaf of nut-bread, don't you think?"

Gabrielle asked perkily. Xena ground her teeth together.

"Are you insane? This isn't some game Gabrielle. Ares is coming for us. You don't know him like I do, he won't stop until he has what he wants."

The smile on the blonde's face instantly disappeared.

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid about all of this? Sure, Ares might be a God, but he has no way of tracking us."

Xena fought the urge to scream at her friend. Gabrielle clearly didn't understand this was a life or death situation. Xena pulled her over to the side of the stables.

"Gabrielle, there's something you need to understand. It may not be today, it may not be a year from now, but one day, Ares will find us. He considers what I did an act of betrayal. He'll kill you and make me watch. Now, is that what you want to happen?"

Xena wasn't entirely sure Ares would kill Gabrielle if given the chance, but when he was angry, anything was possible. Gabrielle looked slightly phased, shocked even, but quickly nodded.

"Good. Then we need to be smart. We _can_ outrun him. There are places his powers don't reach. Now, listen. We can board a ship to Chin, it's our best shot. It's the only way we'll be safe."

Gabrielle didn't hesitate to answer.

"Where you go, I go."

Xena smiled bitter-sweetly, and she and her friend decided to stay in an old barn beside the stables so they would have enough dinars to board passage to Chin.

"We'll have to lie low until we can board a ship."

Xena said, and explained that they should only leave the barn to find food.

"I understand, Xena."

The bard said, and Warrior Princess was convinced that now, she truly did.

Xena decided that when they went out to buy food she should also obtain a sword. If Ares showed, she would at least give him a good fight.

Xxxxxxxxx

The day swelled, and sunlight heavily flowed down across the village. There was no wind to soothe the humidity, no fresh breeze to cool the heat.

Xena had asked Gabrielle to stay inside the barn while she went out into the market places. The first thing she did was purchase new clothes, the dirty looks she received a reminder of what she was wearing.

Xena bought a dark yellow dress for Gabrielle, not a battle-dress, but something she could easily fight in if need be, and a pale blue one for herself of a similar cut.

She then ordered a sword from the black-smith, but after learning it would take him several days to create a new weapon, bought instead a used sword he had in his shop.

Xena moved quickly about her business, not making eye contact with the villagers.

 _Anyone of them could be Ares,_ she thought, remembering the time when he had come to her in the appearance of her father. The thought made her shudder.

Even with her head bowed slightly, something caught the corner of Xena's eye. It was a parchment, posted to a wooden post.

"Wanted: Alive. Xena, the Warrior Princess."

It read, followed by,

"Reward for her capture: 100,000 dinars."

Xena audibly gasped. Not because she was wanted, it wasn't the first time someone wanted to capture or kill the Warrior Princess, but because of the heavy price on her head.

 _No one is worth that much,_ Xena reasoned, and finished reading the parchment.

"Any sighting is to be reported to Lord Ares, the God of War. If captured, bring her to His closest temple, and be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

Xena scoffed, tore the parchment from the post, and balled it up in a wad. She tossed it on the ground, only to see that there were _more._

One placed in every tavern window and pushed under every door, and there were more men spreading the word, more of Ares' lackeys putting up "Wanted" sighns.

 _We have to get out of here, he's closer than I thought._

Xena rushed back to the barn, keeping her head down. If anyone recognized her, then she would only have more enemies.

"Gabrielle, we're leaving. C'mon!"

The bard had fallen asleep in the golden hay, and Xena's stern voice pulled her from her slumber.

"What?"

She asked hazily.

"It's Ares. There's no time to explain. We need to go to the harbor; get on a ship to Chin now."

Xena packed their items in a brown satchel and fetched Argo from the stables.

They exited the back way through the barn, hoping to use the forest as cover.

"The docks should be down the eastern side of the village."

Xena said, based only on what she heard during her time in the market place.

She was a very good listener.

"Lets go, then."

Gabrielle replied, and the two took off down a hill, and into the thick of the woods.

Xxxxxxxxx

The forest floors changed to sandy beds as Argo galloped farther down the banks. Eventually she found the beaches, and the loading docks.

Xena talked to several Captains, but none of them were headed towards Chin.

Many were just fishermen, and wouldn't leave Silla anytime soon.

Xena and Gabrielle stood on the docks, pondering their next move.

"We can't stay here."

Xena finally said, and as soon as she did, a slew of answers came from Gabrielle. None of them would work for one reason or another.

Though Xena didn't want to tell the bard, they were going to have to steal a ship, or at least force someone to sail their own to Chin.

"Gabrielle..."

Xena started, though something from behind her cut her off.

"Are you Xena, the Warrior Princess?"

A male voice asked, and Xena swiftly turned, drew her breast dagger, and held it to the man's throat.

"Who's asking?"

She asked, raising a brow.

"I'm Khrafstar. I'm looking for the Warrior Princess."

The man said quickly, to which Xena replied,

"Well you can tell Ares I'm not going to go so easily. If it's the reward you're after, I can tell ya' now, you won't live long enough to get it."

Xena hissed, her tone ringing with a distinct "Destroyer of Nations" vibe.

She pressed the blade closer against his throat.

"No, please! I don't know anything about any reward, I swear! I came looking for the Warrior Princess because my people need her help."

Gabrielle cut into the conversation.

"Why do you need Xena's help?"

She asked.

"It's Caesar. He's going to attempt to take over Gaul, my home land. We heard you were the only person who could stop him. You are Xena, aren't you?"

He asked nervously.

The Warrior Princess nodded and released the man, sheathing her dagger at the valley between her breasts.

The name _Caesar_ struck something inside Xena that she hadn't felt for years. It was pure vengeance. Every time she thought of the Conquerer a flash of her legs being broken ran over and over in her mind.

Only Ares had been able to soothe the nightmares...

Xena's thoughts were interrupted by the man's voice.

"So, will you help us? We heard stories that only Xena, the mighty warrior, could put an end to his terror."

Xena hesitated. Gaul was within Ares' domain of power, and going there would do nothing to stop his assaults.

There was also an urge to go, however, not only because of the vengeance locked in her heart, but also for the greater good.

"We'll travel with you to Gaul, and end Caesar once and for all."

Xena told the man. She saw a flash of concern spread over Gabrielle's face.

"Good, I have a ship which we can book passage on, I'll meet you back here at sunset, when the vessel sets sail."

Xena nodded curtly, and the young man went off on his way with the promise of a ship come sunset.

"Xena, what about—"

The Warrior Princess cut her friend off.

"It's for the Greater Good, Gabrielle."

The bard smiled just a little.

"It always is."

She agreed before the two women went back with Argo to the beach.

Xxxxxxx

The women stayed on the beach and kept one another company while they waited for the ship. They talked for an hour or two, not about Caesar or Ares or any other problem, only light-hearted conversation. They were laughing over a joke when a scream billowed out from the forest.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look before taking off, leaving Argo tied to a tree.

They ran up and into the forests, and another scream, equally loud and terrified, cried out. Xena realized they were loud enough to be heard from the beach, but were coming from the village.

She and Gabrielle emerged from the forest into the market places.

The bulidings were on fire; everything was falling apart. A wagon with only a horse and no cart ran wild and array to the flames. Villagers were fighting soldiers with only their fists, which were nothing compared to a battle sword.

The soldiers were dressed in black armor, with a red crest—the symbol of war.

"Ares."

Xena said to herself, drawling our his name in disgust.

There had to be at least fifty men, all tearing the peaceful village of Silla apart.

Xena drew her sword, and Gabrielle raised her staff. Before the Bard could make her next more, Xena stopped her.

"Gabrielle, I want you to listen to me. Run. Now."

"Xena, I can't leave you!"

The Bard cried.

"Please. It's the only way I can keep you safe. You need to leave—before it's too late."

Xena urged, praying that her friend would for once listen to her.

"Do this for me; that's all I ask."

Gabrielle's face was streaked with tears.

"Ok, Xena."

Was all Gabrielle said before taking off back into tbe forest, disappearing into the green lush. Xena knew she wasn't going to be able to make it back to the docks before sunset, but couldn't risk Ares being here with his men.

She charged and leaped into the air, her signature war cry escaping from her lips as she landed in front of a solider.

She stabbed him, and sent his body rolling at her feet.

She killed another; and another, cutting through them like flies. Suddenly, one man in particular called out,

"Men, secure the target! Lord Ares wants her alive! Take the Warrior Princess now!"

The men who were fighting villagers stopped doing so.

The men who were lighting houses and markets on fire stopped as well.

They all turned towards Xena.

The army approached quickly, storming her down. Xena, through sweat and blood, fought them off as well as she could.

It was only until she felt the cold, sharp, bite of a sword that she realized she couldn't hold them off forever.

She screeched out in pain, clutching her side. Crimson engulfed her abdomen, and her sword was knocked from her hand.

Xena crumbled as the next blow landed to her back, and hit the ground.

The sun was blocked out by the mass of soldiers who worked on pinning her down, who placed iron shackles around her ankles and wrists.

Xena writhed in pain.

"Lord Ares didn't say we couldn't rough her up a bit first; why don't we have a little fun with the wench?"

One man suggested, kicking Xena in the midsection with his boot.

The General, who had commanded her capture, replied with a scoff.

"This is Lord Ares' prized possession. He doesn't want your grimy fingers all over his trophy. Let's get her back to him before he finds out what you said about his Chosen."

That was the last thing Xena heard before slipping into darkness.

 **Sorry for the lack of Ares in these past two chapters. But don't worry, he'll be back!**

 **Thanks as always for reading, you guys are the best!**


	14. Words Cut Deeper than Wounds

**Warning: Triggers.**

 **Heya, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me thus far, I know it's taken me a while to update. Busy, busy! Anyway, here we go...**

She woke with a start, something cold and unforgiving pressed against her back. Xena jerked from beneath the grey stone, baby blue eyes coming to a focus.

She was somewhere dark, day light hardly flooding through the several windows between columns. At the realization of where she was, the Warrior Princess desperately tried to pull herself up, only to find both her wrists and ankles shackled to the alter she laid on.

It was a temple, one of Ares' she was certain, based upon the dark themes and swords upon the walls. Xena had ever been in it before, however, though throughout her warlord days she had been all too familiar with most of them. Xena writhed beneath the stone and hissed as she felt a pang in her midsection. Memeories of being stabbed and captured flashed in her mind.

 _The wound had to have been deep._

Xena wanted to check her cut, but she couldn't raise up from the alter. Someone had to have tended to her injury, she realized, uneasily.

Xena hissed and writhed at the thought of being placed on the alter as if she were an _offering_ to the God of War and not a person.

Just as Xena was about to scream and thrash about, a flash of light momentarily blinded her. From the deep, azure, brightness, stepped Ares, a stern look over his dark brow. Xena fell completely silent, not even breathing anymore.

Refusing to look into the God's eyes, she cast them down. Xena heard footfalls coming closer to the alter, and gulped inwardly.

"I would look at me, if I were you, doll. Those baby blues are the only thing stopping me from tearing you apart. And oh, I'm still tempted."

Xena felt her eyes water but brought them up to gaze into Ares's amber eyes. There was no gleam in them, no playfulness, only a dark gaze that, frankly, sent a shiver down her spine.

"A-Ares. I—"

Xena started, biting down upon her lower lip. The God of War placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"No."

He said, sternly, following by a short, manic, laugh.

"No. You will not speak to me, Xena, or I will not hesitate to show you my wrath. So please, say my name again, and let me show you what I so want to do to you right now."

He cupped her chin, drawing his words out. Xena, where once she would have challenged him, would have said "Go fuck yourself, you pathetic excuse for a God," found herself terrified of what he might do.

 _I've never seen him like this._

Ares, once he was sure the words would not slip from her mouth, released his hold on her chin, walking away. He faced towards a window.

Xena, once his eyes were away from hers, finally said,

"You gave me no choice, Ares!"

She couldn't help herself. Ares was not surprised she had ignored his warning, but was still infuriated. He turned, sharply.

"No, Xena, see, You agreed to become _my_ Chosen! You agreed to be _mine._ I would've given you the world!"

Xena growled,

"You manipulated me! I was seventeen, A—"

Ares cut her off.

"You always had a choice, Xena. I gave you a destiny, a purpose! I could have let the Gods end you!"

Xena yelled back,

"Well, I'm not going to agree to come back to you, not again. I'm never going to be your Warrior Princess, Ares, not ever!"

It was when Ares chuckled deeply that Xena's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who said anything about me wanting you to be my Warrior Princess?

Xena's mouth gaped in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

She asked, almost quietly.

Ares raised a brow and walked back over to the alter. One of his hands began running over her thigh.

"Things change, Xe. You're deluding yourself if you think I want a _whore_ like you leading my armies. No. See, that destiny _I_ gave you, sweetheart, that purpose? Well, it was expendable. You could have conquered the world, Xena, but now, now, you'll only have **one** purpose."

Xena shivered beneath his touch, beneath his cruel words.

 _He wouldn't._

"Never."

She spat.

Ares leaned in and whispered into her ear and chuckled,

"As if you have a choice."

Ares roughly hiked his hand up her battle skirts, causing Xena to jump beneath the alter. The shackles holding her ankles had disappeared, no doubt by some Godly magic, but the ones on her wrists held her arms firmly above her head. As Ares roughly went about tearing off her battle armor and leathers, Xena cried out in pain as one of his hands pressed against her would.

Ares didn't pause, continuing to undress her, but did look satisfied at her pain. Xena refused to give him the satisfaction of begging him to stop.

When he had taken her clothes from her, Ares stood back, admiring the view of Xena chained to his alter.

He watched as Xena had pulled her head to the side, onyx locks of hair shading her face. She was embarrassed of her new position, it seemed.

"Whores don't get to be fucked on the bed, Xena. that would be too good for you."

Ares explained, venom dripping from his words.

He wanted to make her cry, and noticed her eyes were indeed watering at this point.

He pushed her farther.

"I suppose you'll have to be punished for speaking to me. We wouldn't want you to get any other ideas about what you are."

Ares felt Xena wince as he straddled her, climbing atop his alter.

"You are, Xena, nothing more than my slave. I'm sure you'll remember it for next time, that is, if I don't get tired of you, first."

A single tear rolled down Xena's cheek as he whispered into her ear. She felt him position himself at her entrance, and somehow she knew he was not going to warm her up for him, first. Xena didn't close her eyes, and instead flared at him, her own way of being defiant. Ares merely smirked before plunging into her with one firm push.

Xena screamed out, arching her back. Ares quickly rammed in and out of her, giving her no time to adjust to the size of him. He smothered her in no tender kisses, only by bites down her neck and shoulders. He held her not gently in place, not even firmly, but with both his hands bruising her hips with his force. Xena refused to take her eyes away from him, but eventually found herself moaning in pleasure, even as it was mixed with almost unbearable pain. Before she could finish, however, Xena felt Ares's seed spill deep inside herself, and he pulled out, straddling her.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of looking disappointed, but it didn't matter, as Ares' eyes were no longer gazing into her own.

Instead, they were locked upon her middle, which Xena gasped as she saw was bleeding heavily. It had indeed been stitched, as she suspected, but they had come undone. Crimson had stained the stone alter, had made a dark spot upon the black leather Ares wore. He clicked his tongue and ran two fingers over the wound, producing a whimper from Xena. Ares held his fingers up at eye-level. Blood coating them.

"I could let you bleed out right here and now."

He sneered darkly, as if he were tempted to do just that. Xena grimaced, fearing as such. Suddenly he grinned.

"But what good is a whore if I get no use out of her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of weeks were torturous. Ares had kept her among the lowest of the low. He had stitched up her wound himself, which usually would have been a tender gesture, but there had been nothing pleasant about it.

Ares reopened the wound as often as he closed it. He would sit and stitch her up, only to take her hard and fast, leaving her bleeding and in pain. The he would repeat the process, giving her no time to heal.

Xena had been restitched for the fourth time. She wore no beautiful dresses, instead, she resided naked in his chambers.

When he was in his rooms, he was using her in every way possible. She was not allowed to speak to him. When he was away, Ares left Xena chained to his bed or to his wall.

She slept on the couch, not in the bed, though Xena thought that perhaps this was just as much a punishment for him as it was for her.

They never trained together, though Ares would sometimes bring Xena to the training yards to watch _him_ practice.

She hated not being able to spar with anyone, and Ares was well aware how much it annoyed her.

"There's no need for sluts to know how to hold a sword."

He simply said, one day. Xena had one purpose, in his mind, now, and that was to please him.

The Warrior Princess slept on one of his couches, thinking of Gabrielle, wondering if she had made it back to the docks and away from the army.

 _Ares won't have any mercy on her if she tries to save me._

Xena knew that if he had degraded his "warrior princess" to no more than his slave, he would have no problem killing the bard.

That was what scared her the most.


	15. Chances

The Warrior Princess was gone.

Xena was no longer righting wrongs and singing songs. Instead, her life had dwindled down to nothingness.

She had been given only one purpose: serve Ares. And oh, how the God was determined to see her spirit break.

She would not give him the satisfaction, however. Though she knew she would be punished, Xena remained defiant most of the time. She had nearly submitted more times than her pride should have allowed, she always fought back, and always had a witty retort on her tongue.

Ares was no longer the God she knew. He forced her to call him "My Lord," and treated her like a common slave. They shared nothing together save for physical intimacy, which consisted of only of Ares taking what he wanted and leaving Xena feeling dejected.

In fact, he ignored her most days, leaving her locked in his chambers until he had use for her.

In a matter of weeks, Xena had almost fallen. She kept her head held high, of course, but both she and Ares knew he was getting to her.

During the day, Xena was left plaqued by thoughts about what had become of Gabrielle. Was her best friend desperately searching all of Greece for her? Or had she traveled to Gaul with Krastafar?

One afternoon, when the thought of the bard was too sickening to bear, Xena had called Aphrodite from the aether.

The Love Goddess had appeared immediately in a burst of showering light and hearts. It was only when she saw Xena that she was left speechless.

Covered in bruises, and wearing nothing save for a sheet she had wrapped herself with, Xena looked purely miserable.

The Love Goddess only hoped the Warrior Babe was not going to ask her to take her away from Ares. Both of them knew that, should they try to hide her, Xena could be killed by the War God's blind rage.

"I could take some of bruises away, Sweet Pea."

Aphrodite said, solemnly.

Xena shook her head.

"No. Ares will know if you do. And, besides, I'll have another layer of them soon enough."

Aphrodite nodded.

Xena staitened, standing taller, determined not to appear broken.

"I need you to take me to see Gabrielle."

Aphrodite gulped.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Xe. Big Bro is really tense right now, what with the whole Dahak thing going on. He might take it out on you."

Xena raised a brow.

"Who?"

She asked, quietly.

Aphrodite gave Xena a sorrowful look.

"He didn't tell you? Dahak is the One God. He wants to take Greece from the Olympians. It's this whole big thing..."

Xena scowled.

"Ares and I don't do a lot of talking these days."

Aphrodite pursed her lips.

"So you can see why it isn't a good idea to take you to see Gabrielle. I mean, if Ares finds out..."

Xena interrupted.

"He won't. He doesn't see me until nights, anyway. Please, Dite, I have to make sure she's all right."

Aphrodite seemed to mull the idea over, before finally coming to a decision.

"Alright."

She sighed,

"I'll take you to Gabrielle."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aphrodite had whooshed them away with a flick of her wrist. They appeared in a flash a moment later. They were in a forest, next to a barn.

Xena looked down to see that she was wearing her old battle armor, curtesy of the Goddess of Love.

"Thanks."

Dite nodded.

"Where are we?"

Xena asked, peering around at the abandoned state of the forest.

"Hmm, Gaul, I think. I don't know, this whole travel through the aether thing like, really, messes with my sense of geography. This one time, I thought I was in Egypt but it turns out I was really in Chin for like a whole week and—"

"Dite I don't have much time."

Xena cut in.

"I'll be out here when your'e ready."

Xena held her breath upon walking up to the barn.

Upon entering the barn, Xena was caught off guard by a wail of pain straining from the back. She broke into a trot, opening another door, which led to a hay-filled room. Gabrielle laid against a wooden post, sitting half-way up. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Xena's brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of her friend's, who she had only been separated from weeks ago, swelled belly.

 _She looks as if she's been pregnant for seven months!_

"Xena."

Gabrielle said, softly, hazily. She smiled slightly. Suddenly, her face contorted in pain, and another wail escaped her lips. The Warrior Princess rushed to her friend's side and kneeled beside her.

"Gabrielle! What's going on? How can you be..."

The word slipped off her rogue before she could say it.

Her friend looked at her, dark circles beneath her eyes.

"I'm going to have a child, Xena."

"How can you already be so far along?"

Xena's eyes were wide.

"It was Krastafar, Xena. He wasn't what we thought he was. When Ares took you, I agreeed to travel with him to Gaul. He told me the One God would be able to help me save you."

Her bright green eyes watered.

"I was a fool. Xena...I-I...took a life. It was in self-defense, but still, It was all so confusing. I was just standing there, and, oh Gods, the blood was everywhere. And then there was a flash of fire, it lifted me up and it put this inside of me."

Gabrielle laid a hand over her stomach.

"Oh, Xena, I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do."

"Shh, Gabrielle. It's ok. You aren't a fool. We're going to get you through this."

Xena assured the girl, trying her best to offer a resemblance of a smile.

"I can feel it. It's almost time. It's strong, Xena, my baby's so strong."

Gabrielle cried out again.

"Oh, Xena, What are we gonna do?"

Suddenly there was a burst of light in the barn. It faded from pale pink to fushia as it died. Aphrodite stood in its place, ocean blue eyes locked on Gabrielle's condition.

"Dite. I'm not ready to go back. I have to help Gabrielle."

Xena started.

"Xe, it's Ares. He's returned to his temple. You don't have much time."

The Love Goddess insisted.

"I'll take my chances."

Xena spat.

"Xena, you know what will happen if you defy him."

"I'm aware."

Xena said, almost coldly.

"I'm sorry, Xe."

Aphrodite suddenly garbed Xena's arm and whisked them into the aether. They appeared back in Ares' chambers in an instant.

"Aphrodite what are you doing!?"I have to help Gabrielle!"

Xena growled. Aphrodite put both her hands up defensively.

"I'll help her. Just don't do anything to get yourself hurt, kay? I promise, Gabrielle will be fine with me."

Xena nodded, tensely.

"Go to her."

Dite disappeared, and Xena quickly stripped of her leathers and armor, shoving it under the bed. The moment she had stripped herself the door opened, and the God of War strode it.

Xena cast her glance down to the floor.

"And what have you been up to today, my dear?"

Xena didn't look up. She refused to answer him. A dark chuckle passed his lips.

"Not very talkative, I see. Let's see if we can get that pretty little mouth of yours moving, shall we?"

 **Ok, so shorter chapter today guys. And we are nearing the end of the story, so probably just a few more chapters left. Thankyou for being the best readers ever and reviewing! xoxo**


	16. I Am Hers She is Mine

**I Am Hers; She is Mine**

"Well, Xe, would you look at that, you're gonna be an Aunt!"

Ares said one day as he strolled into his chambers. Xena was waiting for him beside the bed. She didn't dare look up to meet his gaze, but murmured,

"What?"

Ares raised a brow at her.

"Oh, that's right, but you wouldn't know about any of that, would you?"

He flashed a cocky smile.

"Yes, my dear, it seems your sweet little Gabrielle just brought the daughter of Dahak into the mortal realm. Ironic, isn't it, that the naive blonde so set on saving the world would be the on to bring into it the person who plans on ending it. And get this, she named the little demon spawn Hope, of all things."

Ares said, walking up to Xena. He wrenched the sheet she had wrapped around her nude form away, and it fell at her feet in a puddle.

The War God stepped back to admire the Warrior Princess, eyes brimming with primal lust.

Xena didn't look at Ares, her mind was wondering to Gabrielle and her baby.

Ares lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into his amber eyes.

"Oh, and you'll be pleased to hear, it looks like I won't get to kill the little bard after all. Dahak has a soft spot for the mother of his child, it seems."

Xena regained some of her fire upon hearing that.

"Why would you care about what this other God thinks?"

She asked, spitefully. Ares chuckled.

"She speaks. And here I'd thought I'd only get to hear that sweet voice of yours when you're screaming out my name."

Xena glared at the God.

"You didn't answer me."

Ares grip tightened on her chin.

"Let's not forget whose the God here, shall we, Xena? Hmm, that's what I thought."

He said, when Xena lowered her gaze.

"Dahak and I...have an agreement of sorts. He wants to take over the world, chaos and war, all good things in my book, and I, well, I get Olympus if I stand by his side during the big showdown."

Xena couldn't help but shoot a look up at him.

"You'd betray your entire family?"

"What can I say? Pops and I had a falling out. And Dite and the other non-violent Gods won't be harmed...so long as they accept the rule of Dahak that is."

Ares said easily, as if he were talking about the weather and not the massacre of his entire family. Xena pursed her lips into a line, but couldn't help but blurt out:

"Ares, I could stop Dahak. You know I could. Just let me save—"

She was cut off by a hand to her throat. The War God's fingers tightly cut off her air supply and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"You. My slave."

He laughed heartlessly.

"Or maybe...hmm..no. You couldn't be talking about a certain Warrior Princess. She died long ago."

A tear rolled down Xena's cheek. Her hands flew up to claw at Ares grasp on her neck. He released his hold and let her fall to the ground at his feet.

Xena coughed and choked on her knees.

 _She died long ago._

The words echoed inside her head. Swelling feverishly.

She didn't hear Ares leave, but felt his presence disappear from his chambers.

 _I'm not dead. Not yet._

Xena thought, spitefully, and pulled herself up from the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xena woke up draped over the satin couch in the War God's chambers. Ares must have not moved her from there when she fell asleep before she could "please her patron God." Instead, Ares laid asleep in his bed, and the sun peakeing through the windows shining over his face.

Xena stood up and looked at him.

In a moment of weakness, anything bitter she had against him was gone, and all she wanted to do was lay in his arms.

 _We always fought—that much hasn't changed._

She thought, sighing.

 _But we were equals. I was his. I was his Warrior Princess. And he was mine. My God of War._

 _But now I am nothing to him. I hate him as much as he hates me._

Ares saw Xena as beneath him, and she could never forget the way he had treated her the past few weeks. Yet she feared that if she could not lay in his arms, at least for a couple of minutes, she would break. Oddly enough, the only way to keep Ares from the satisfaction of such things was to go to him.

Xena walked over to the opposite side of the bed that he laid on and pulled the covers back. The War God twisted on his side, mumbling something in his sleep, but stirring no farther. The Warrior Princess gently slipped beneath the crimson covers and wrapped them around her form. She quietly rolled over beside him.

For a moment, she just started up at the ceiling, barley brushing against Ares's arm. Then, as if he could sense her beside him, the God of War shifted and rolled to face her, grabbing blindly at her form. He managed to pull Xena next to him and wrap his arm around her tightly. Xena laid her head against his chest, and hesitantly laid a hand on his bare chest. She nuzzled against him, closing her eyes as dawn's pale yellow light seeped against their skin.

For a moment, as much as it shamed Xena to admit, she was happy to remember the old days. She was the old Xena, the Warrior Princess who slept in the arms of her patron God.

Xxxxxxxxx

She moaned out as something moved beneath her. Xena's eye's fluttered opened to find Ares sitting half- up right, her head cradled in his lap. Xena said nothing, but gazed up at him, something unreadable in her baby blue expression.

 _Well, go on do it, you bastard!_

She thought, though her brow did not furrow in a anger, nor did she sneer. Instead, she appeared almost solemn.

 _Tell me all the ways you're going to hurt me! As if you could ever break me!_

She wondered if he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"You know, slaves aren't supposed to sleep in the bed."

He said quietly. Almost gently. Ares toyed with a strand of her raven hair.

"I'll go."

Xena started, finally, averting her gaze and attempting to climb off the bed. Ares caught her wrist before she could leave.

 _Oh, so this is the part where he hurts me._

"I bet you miss sparring."

Ares said, randomly. Xena raised a brow, but something also flashed over her face. Excitement. Ares smirked lazily.

"Yeah. I can see it in your eyes. Well, I was thinking, since none of my other soldiers really put up any kind of fight against me, you and I could..."

Xena smiled, genuinely, for the first time in weeks. It was enough to make Ares trail off from what he was saying. Suddenly, he shook his head, correcting himself.

"Not sparring as the Warrior Princess, of course. Just as somebody who I know will be able to hold their own against me...for a couple of minutes at least."

He added, cockily. Xena said nothing, just nodding. Ares let go of her wrist and hopped off the bed, leaving Xena with the promise of something she hadn't had in a while:

Happiness.

Xxxxxxxx

The feel of a sword in her hand again had been amazing. Fire had shot through her entire arm and strait to her heart-strings. Ares had been wrong about her lasting only a few minutes against him. It was true, she was slightly rusty, but her yearn for the fight had given her an edge.

They had fought for hours in the training grounds behind the War God's temples. Xena had been given clothes; not her usual leathers, but an emerald battle dress. She had also the chance to be outside; feel the winds of summer on her face, soak up the rays of sun, and occasionally fall flat into the dirt when she was bested. But even when she was beaten, it was all too glorious to be angry about.

When they had finished for the day, Ares had led Xena back into his temple. They entered the throne room. Xena was lost in thought. She was terrified of having to spend another few weeks locked up inside Ares's chambers. Alone. Perhaps, since the day had gone well, she could ask him to take her out sparring again. Xena wouldn't ask immediately, scared he would deny her, but she was intent on making her life a little better.

A laugh, mirthless, rang out, causing Xena to look up from where her eyes had been glued to the black marble floor. She released something between a growl and a gasp when she saw the person standing directly in front of she and Ares.

Lounging on the War God's throne was a woman with waves of blonde hair and, wild, honey-colored eyes. She wore black leathers and a wicked grin.

"Callisto."

Xena murmured under her breath with a sneer. The lunatic hadn't heard her, as she adresssed Ares, who stood directly in front of her.

"Ares. Well if it isn't my favorite God of War. Waged any good battles of late? And don't forget to leave out any of the gory details, I don't want anything left to the imagination."

She said with a wide smile, sighing, as if she were day dreaming the idea of thousands meeting a bloody end. Xena clenched her jaw.

"Callisto. Not that I don't love a good rough and tumble with you, but I do have other _worshipers_ in desperate need of my "attention."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Ares, that's not why I'm here. You see, a little birdy told me you had joined the winning side. We're on the same team, now."

Ares scoffed.

"And let me guess, that little birdy would be Dahak?"

Ares walked up the steps to the throne, snapping his fingers together. Lighting zapped at his hand, which he flicked Callisto's shoulder with.

"Hey!"

The woman yelped and jumped up from the throne. She never looked towards Xena, probably assuming she was just a priestess.

Ares sat on his throne, legs wide. Callisto rubbed her zapped shoulder.

"Hmm. Not quite. His daughter, Hope. She's preparing for the Dahak's ascension into this world. Lots of bloodshed and slaughter."

She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"All good things."

Ares replied, darkly.

Callisto arched a brow.

"Hmm, well, it's not the carnage I'm worried about. It's _Xena_. She hasn't been seen in months; who knows when she'll strike. She'll try to stop Dahak from—"

Ares cut her off with a booming laugh.

"Did I say something funny?"

Callisto hissed, an energy ball forming in her hand.

"Oh, you don't know that half of it!"

Ares laughed again, tossing his head back. He sighed, a small smile still on his lips. Then we did what Xena feared most. He brought up a hand and gestured for her to come up to the throne. Xena gulped.

"My sweet, join us."

Ares commanded, tone suave. Xena timidly climbed the steps to the throne. She meet Callisto's glare for only a moment. The false Goddess was gaping, brow furrowed.

She scoffed, but her anger was replaced by a smile.

"You've had her with you this whole time?"

As soon as Xena drew close enough to the throne, Ares pulled her into his lap.

"Exactly. Tell Hope she doesn't have to worry about Xena. I've got her right where I want her."

The War God wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Oh, this is rich. I have to admit, Ares, I didn't know you had it in you."

Callisto stated. Ares raised a brow.

"I mean, you could have killed her, you are a God after all. But to keep her for your own amusent, that's cruel, Ares, even for you. Mind if I torture her for a little while? I mean, surely who can't have all the fun?"

Callisto lolled, reaching out for Xena. Ares swatted her hand away and brought his arm, tightly, back around her form.

"I can; and I will. She's mine."

He stated possessively. Callisto pouted for a heartbeat, but then grew to a more cheering exterior.

"I never thought I'd live to see a day when the Warrior Princess was broken."

She sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

"It's touching, really."

Xena fought the urge to leap from Ares lap and rip out her throat with her bare hands.

 _Broken my ass._

Well, I hate to run, but I have a village of people to round up for Dahak's sacrifice. Ah, I do love the smell of burning flesh. Don't want to miss it."

She stated darkly, before disappearing into a burst of angry flames. Xena's exhaled, though it was a bit of a struggle with how tightly Ares held her.

 _I'm not broken. I'll show her. I'll show them all._

 **Hi, Everyone! Hope you liked this chapter and our surprise guest: the one and only Callisto! Also, did anyone catch the Game of Thrones inspired chapter title?**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more...**


	17. Warrior Princess’s Don’t Cry

Callisto, the false Goddess who always seemed to pop up whenever she was least wanted, had always stirred many feelings in Xena.

Hatred came to mind first and foremost.

The lunatic had massacred villages with no remorse, killed Gabrielle's husband, and generally been a thorn in the Warrior Princess's side since they had first met.

But, beneath the blooms of hate and despair, there was also guilt.

It gnawed at Xena, a pit of darkness that constantly reminded her that Callisto was a villain of her creation.

The Warrior Princess had always felt a strange mixture of feelings towards the blonde, but she had never—never—felt so wounded by her until Ares had flaunted her as his "trophy."

Her pride had been crushed.

So much so, in fact, that later in the night after Callisto had left, a single tear had fallen down her cheek as Ares had taken his pleasure from her.

The War God had forced her to take him with her mouth, as he did many nights. He had plunged his member deep into her throat; wrapped her dark locks around his fist to hold her in place.

But when he had seen the tear, even in between his groans and moans of ecstasy, he had suddenly loosened his grip, and allowed Xena to take the size of him more comfortably, and at her own pace.

Ares has still been extremely pleased with the skills Xena possessed, and not a word had passed between them regarding her tear.

 _I thought he would gloat,_ Xena thought, _comment about how "I was finally learning my place" or that he "had broken me."_

Instead, Ares had retired to his bed, and Xena to the couch, where she could finally weep into her pillow.

She hadn't cried in years. And certainly not in front of anybody.

 _Warrior Princess's don't cry. Warrior Princess's don't cry._

She had repeated to herself, to no avail. The tears had flowed as they wanted, and though Xena had muffled her cries as well as she could with the pillow, there was no doubting that Ares had heard her.

And so, her pride had taken yet another blow. First, Callisto had seen her at the God of War's mercy. Then, she had cried—no wept— in front of Ares.

 _All my enemies have seen my weakness._

And that was not something the Warrior Princess let anyone—friend or foe—ever see.

Xxxxxxx

It was an awkward morning. The Priestess's had brought Ares breakfast, as they did every morning. Xena was given a small plate of fruits and toasts, which she was to eat after Ares was done feasting himself.

It was her job to entertain him in the mornings, and yet the War God had not engaged in any conversation all morning.

In fact, he wouldn't even look at Xena. She sat across from him at the table. Luckily, he had allowed her to wear the sheet like a dress, not voicing a single complaint.

Yet, every time she glanced away from him, Xena could feel his gaze on her, as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. When she met his stare, he quickly tore his eyes away from hers.

Xena frowned.

"Ares? Is something wrong?"

She asked, plainly. He seemed almost...nervous...

Ares shook his head.

"What? No. Of course not."

The War God said in a rushed tone, stuffing a grape into his mouth. Xena arched a brow.

 _Is he...embarrassed?_

As she had guessed, Ares had certainly heard her crying last night. She imagined it had made him uncomfortable—she hadn't cried in front of him many years.

"Ares?"

Xena asked again, suddenly wanting to determine whether or not he felt guilty for her tears.

"Hmm?"

Ares looked up at her, finally meeting her gaze. Xena looked at him blantantly.

Ares gulped, swallowing a bite of food.

"It's 'My Lord' to you, Xena. Don't forget it."

He said, not entirely darkly, but as an excuse for avoiding her pointed look. The War God rose from the table, clearing his throat.

"I'll see you later. I know you'll be ready for me."

He said, nodding. A flash of azure light and he was gone.

Xena sighed, and went to pick at a strawberry on her plate.

Xxxxxx

Xena found herself gazing out the window. The grass was a perfect shade of jade; the sun a swelled, plump, orange. She wished she could go outside. Surely she had grown pale staying inside Ares's chambers during the days.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as a burst of flames appeared from nowhere.

From the fire, Callisto appeared in the center of the room, a couple of embers still caught in the thick of her hair.

"Ah, Xena. It's been a while..."

She said, titling her head slightly to the side.

"If you're looking for Ares, Callisto, he's not here."

Xena hissed, standing up from the couch she had been sitting on.

The Goddess smiled.

"Not Ares, Xena. You."

She said with a slight sneer.

"What do you want?"

Xena asked.

"Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me, Xena.'

Callisto pouted, sliding her hand against the wooden bed post.

'We had some good times, didn't we?"

She asked, a ghost of a smile still on her lips. Xena frowned.

"Do you mean when you killed Perdicus or when you took over my body?"

Callisto looked back up at her.

"Oh, Xena, always so focused on the negative. Where's the fun in that?"

The Goddess asked wickedly.

"You haven't told me why you're here."

Xena said, lowly. Callisto arched a brow.

"If it's Ares you're worried about, take a breather. He's busy pledging his alligence to Dahak: Lord of Darkness, Bringer of Death, well, you get the idea. It doesn't matter."

Xena places her hands on her hips.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Callisto pursed her lips.

"I need your help, if you can believe it."

She said, completely serious.

Xena laughed.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, Dahak will put an end to this world. Believe me, Xena, I've seen it. He will bring all of humanity to its knees. And as much as I hate to admit it, the only way we're going to be able to stop him is if we work together."

Xena shook her head.

"So you're changing sides—again. Why?"

Xena cocked her head.

"Let's just say I know you'll be happy to complete the favor I ask of you when all is said and done. You know, I scratch your back, you stab mine."

 _She wants to die..._

Callisto continued,

"We get the Obsidian Dagger, kill Dahak, and then you take me out. Deal?"

Xena clenched her jaw.

"No. Even if we work together, we'd be going up against Dahak, Ares, and Hope. We can't."

Callisto shook her head.

"So what? You're just going to bow down to Ares? Be his good little pet? You're pathetic!"

Callisto taunted. Xena growled and lunged towards the Goddess, wrapping her hand around her throat. The blonde smiled sadistically.

"That's the Warrior Princess I know!"

Xena gasped and let go of the woman's throat, stepping away. Callisto coughed, rubbing her neck.

"No."

Xena repeated again, sternly. Callisto's expression darkened.

"They have Gabrielle. Ares probably didn't tell you, but, she's going to be the first one sacrificed at tomorrow's ascension. Her blood will welcome Dahak into the world."

Xena's brow weaved.

 _They have Gabrielle._

 _I can't just sit by and do nothing. It doesn't matter what Ares does to me. He probably won't even get the chance._

The odds were not in her favor. But Gabrielle mattered more than whatever would become of her.

"Not on my watch it won't."

Xena said, finally. Callisto smiled widely.

"Shall we?"

The Goddess asked. Xena nodded.

"I always knew you'd be the one to take me down, Xena. And just between you and me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Warrior Princess raised a brow before being engulfed by flames and carried through the aether.

 **Ok, so, things are heating up! Next chapter should see a big show down with the ascension on Dahak. Also, I hope the decision to have Xena cry didn't make her seem weak. She's been through a lot lately and I think it shows that it really has taken a toll on her. Even Warrior Princess's aren't invincible—a realization for both Xena and Ares.**


	18. Not Her

**Without further ado...**

Long after she and Callisto had exited the aether, Xena still felt as if she were aflame. Her arms burned up and down; her heartstrings pulled roughly—pulled so far Xena feared they would break.

Or, perhaps it had not been her firey trip, but rather the knowledge of what she was about to do.

It was a suicide mission.

Callisto was nearly giddy at the thought of her own death, and though Xena wearily looked at the lunatic whenever she mentioned as much. In truth, however, the thought of oblivion was not entirely displeasing to Xena.

 _There would be nothing—not even darkness._

Or so she imagined. Xena shivered at the thought that Callisto was finally getting to her. It was not as if she wanted to die, she simply knew that death would be easier.

 _But a warrior never takes the easier path._

Xena finally decided that what happened to her after the fight didn't matter. Whether she was killed, tortured by Dahak, or even worse—given back to Ares, Xena had only one goal.

Save Gabrielle.

Her gaze lowered to the fire she and Callisto had made. She watched as the embers flickered against the cobalt sky. Each fluttered and glimmered before landing in the ashes to die.

Xena supposed that life was the same way. Fleeting. So bright and then so cold. Her brow weaved itself.

 _Tomorrow, live or die, I'll be a warrior. A hero. Someone that would make my mother and Gabrielle proud._

Xena laid her head against her fur sack, closing her eyes. She forced herself to stop worrying about a certain War God making a surprise visit. It was easier than she imagined, but somehow, Xena knew Ares would not be coming to her.

 _He knows I'll show at the ascension. He's waiting for me..._

Somehow, his newfound patience was extremely unnerving.

Xxxxxxxx

The harsh light of day woke Xena. Callisto was already awake, sharpening her sword while she sat on a rock.

"Gods don't need as much sleep as mortals, Xena."

The Goddess said absentmindedly, eyes never looking up from her blade. Xena looked down at the crabgrass. She knew Gods rarely slept. Living in Ares' chambers had been enough to convince her of that. He would keep her up for hours to keep himself entertained, and sometimes he even watched her sleep.

Xena suddenly felt sick. To keep herself from such painful memories, she jumped up from her sack and looked towards Callisto. Before she could speak, the Goddess beat her to it, finally looking away from the sword sprawled across her lap.

"I don't have to tell you the odds aren't in our favor, Xena."

Xena looked at the woman solemnly. She knew better than to trust her, but had no choice. They would work together or they wouldn't have a chance.

"Go for Hope first."

Xena told her.

"If we attack her at the same time, maybe we can avoid a fight with Dahak."

She added. Callisto smiled darkly.

"What about Ares? You don't really think he'll sit by while we kill the little bitch?"

Xena smirked. Callisto stood up, sheathing her sword.

"Ares won't risk distracting me while I go after Hope."

At this, Callisto arched a dubious brow.

"What? Because he doesn't want to loose his little plaything?"

The comment struck Xena, but her facial expression hardly revealed that she was wounded. Instead, she explained:

"Yes. Or he wants to kill me himself. Either way, we can use it to our advantage."

 _Ares was always sentimental like that. At least when it came to me._

In that way, Xena could always count on him.

Xxxxxxx

Xena and Callisto went through the hidden entrance to Dahak's Temple, something the false Goddess had found during her time playing for the opposite team. They crouched along a rocky path, peering down. A dozen people were on their knees below, meant to be sacrifices. They were in a line leading to a pit of rolling lava and fire, which occasionally hissed out, spewing little bits of death. Priests dressed in crimson and black briskly walked around, some preparing the sacrifices—others preaching of the ascension. It was then Xena spotted Gabrielle. The woman was gagged, held by two priests at her arms. She struggled against them, forest-green eyes wide with panic. The bard was garbed in a white, flowing, gown for the ceremony. Hope, on the other hand, wore priestess' robes. Her hood laid over her strawberry blonde hair, leaving only her bangs to peak out. Ares stood beside her, dressed in his usual black, studded, vest, and leather pants.

Xena's attention snapped back to the priest, who then had started speaking in a strange, snake-like, tongue. He pulled a dagger from beneath his robes, and started towards Gabrielle. The bard screeched through her gag, twisting away to no avail.

Callisto nodded at Xena, and the two leapt from the path. Their war cries mingled together in raging harmony.

Xena flipped through the air, landing in front of the priest. The man raised the Obsidian Dagger and lurched forward, but she kicked the blade from his hand. The dagger landed on the ground with a clang. The man gasped as Xena drew her sword and buried it in his chest. He grunted, running red, before falling at her feet.

"Gabrielle!"

Xena shouted, rushing towards her friend. But before she could make it to her, the bard had already managed to set herself free from the priests holding her. She elbowed one in the face and sent a wicked jab to the other man's gut, jumping out of the way.

Xena smiled at how far she had come. She was quickly brought away from her proudness, however, as she remembered it wasn't Gabrielle she had to worry about: it was Hope.

The Goddess stood on a stone alter, a scowl over her brow. Callisto had formed a fireball in her hand, and sent it flying at her, but Hope knocked it away with a lazy swipe.

"Xena. I wondered if you were foolish enough to make an appearance."

Her friend's look-alike growled. Hope's neck craned awkwardly to the side, to Xena's confusion. It was only when a series of swords and knifes began to fly from the walls that she realized just how strong the Daughter of Dahak was.

Xena gasped as a sword spun towards her, barley sliding out of the way as it swished by. She ducked a dagger, and then used her sword to block the other weapons that flew towards her face. When there was nothing left for her mind to wield, Hope hissed,

"Ares! Take of them."

The War God, from the corner of her eye, had drawn his sword. Xena jumped back slightly, sword at the ready. But it was not she who Ares was going after—it was Callisto.

The blonde Goddess had a deadly smile across her face, practically egging the God of War on.

"Remember when I killed Strife? Wanna bet you'll be easier to off than him?"

The False Goddess taunted. Xena, as sparks leapt from the two's swords, used the oppertunity and went after Hope. The Goddess picked up a knife telepathically, tossing it with a ferocious spin towards Xena.

The Warrior Princess caught the dagger in her hand.

"Enough of the mind tricks, Hope. This ends here."

Xena yelled, sending the knife back with her best throw. The Goddess audiably gasped as she tried to slide out of harms way—the dagger grazed her arm.

She clutched the small wound, disbelief in her eyes.

Xena smirked,

"So you can bleed?"

Xena started to charge the blonde. Suddenly she found herself unable to move. It was if every bone of her body had been frozen. Her face contorted with stress as she tried to get to Hope.

She could hardly take a step towards her. Every muscle strained in pain.

"No, Xena. This is just the beginning. Dahak's reign shall bring about a new darkness—unfathomable to a mortal's mind."

Hope said in a grainy voice. The Goddess was backed up towards the lava pit, but Xena couldn't push her back any farther. She tried to take a step, but it was useless. Hope started to approach her, brow slightly furrowed with the concentration she needed to keep Xena frozen. A small hiss was all the Warrior Princess could manage as her sword was taken from her hand. Hope pried the hilt from her finger by finger, before taking the weapon as her own.

"I'm sorry you won't get to experience it."

The Goddess said, deadpan, raising the sword to strike. Though Xena could not turn her head, she knew the voice of who cried out from behind her.

"Hope, no!"

 _Gabrielle._

The bard came rushing into the scene, nearly brushing past Xena.

 _Move Move Move._

But she couldn't. All she could do was watch as Gabrielle charged into Hope, who grunted with pain as she dropped the sword and went toppling backwards. The two twisted together awkwardly as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the Goddess, using her own weight to pull them both off the edge of the pit.

Just as Xena felt her muscles start to work again, she lurched forward—only to see a bitter sweet smile across Gabrielle's face before she went over the edge.

"Gabrielle!"

Xena screamed. She watched as Hope and Gabrielle fell into oblivion.

 _No, no. Not Gabrielle._

 _It wasn't supposed to be her._

 _It never was supposed to be her._


	19. Who Are You?

_Not her._

 _Not her._

Gabrielle was gone.

It should have been anyone else.

There was a moment, in which there was no time, no meaning to the wretched ways of life and death. Xena had peered over the lava pit, silently begging a tear—even a single tear—to fall down her face. And yet there was nothing, only a void where there should have been anything else. It was beyond what sadness could even comprehend.

And then she had an excuse not to weep for her friend. It came in the form of a mirthless laugh, crying out from behind her.

Callisto was _laughing._

And it infuriated Xena more than reason itself.

"I never thought I'd feel so good again."

The false Goddess said, gleaming with amusement. Xena looked back at her, jaw clenched and brow furrowed.

"But seeing poor, dear, Gabrielle sacrifice herself, it finally gives me a reason for living. Oh, and I have you to thank for it, Xena."

The blonde said, still laughing, and that was the last straw.

Xena screamed in pure fury, lurching at Callisto with such ferocity the woman had no time to react—the dagger was plunged into her stomach. Callisto gasped, gaping, and grasped at her middle.

"No more living for you."

Xena said lowly, her voice falling from deadly to sorrowful mid-sentence. She could have sworn that Callisto looked at her with an expression that could only be described as...hurt, as she looked down to the crimson blooming at her diaphragm.

Tears finally began to form in her eyes as Callisto cupped her cheek with her hand. Xena pursed her lips, drawing the Obsidian Dagger from the woman's abdomen and allowing her to fall at her feet.

Xena simply stood and looked down at the body.

She morbidly wondered if she would look at the corpse in the same way if it had been Gabrielle's. She would never get to have a funeral for her.

 _Those beautiful green eyes. They weren't frightened, not even in her moment of death._

Xena thought. She looked down at the glossy, amber, eyes of Callisto.

 _She looks so innocent._

Even as she had killed hundreds of people.

Xena felt her feet waver from beneath her. But somehow, she couldn't move.

 _Just like you couldn't when Gabrielle needed you the most_

She told herself bitterly. Guilt overwhelmed her, and yet, she still could not weep for all the death she had seen on this day.

"Xena."

A dark voice beckoned. Though she had trouble peeling her gaze from the dead woman at her feet, Xena slowly managed to look up.

She said nothing to him.

There was no drawn out _Ares..._ or _you twisted bastard!_

Xena just looked at him, steely blue meeting wooden brown.

"You've managed to defeat many of your enemies today, Xena. But I'm still here. You've got one God here left to face."

Ares said, drawing his sword with a sickening scrape of leather against metal. Xena looked at the body at her boots, and then to the lava pit. And then, fianally, she turned back to Ares.

"No."

She stated, flatly. Ares raised both his brows.

"No? Sweetheart, you wound me. And here I thought you'd want to avenge sweet little Gabrielle."

A flicker of something flashed in her eyes, but Xena ignored it.

"No more, Ares. I won't do this anymore."

Xena said, shaking her head. Ares sneered.

"It's not over yet, Xena! Don't you dare think for a moment that it's over!"

The War God hissed, marching towards her. Xena still held the bloodied Obsidian Dagger in her hand. Ares did not seem to fear it.

"I'm not done with you, yet!"

He yelled, advancing upon her. Xena raised her chin defiantly. No words were needed. She would not fight him.

"You're a Warrior, Xena! Don't tell me you've gone soft!"

Ares seethed. Xena didn't flinch when he was finally only a step away from her. She saw the hit coming but let his fist connect with her jaw. Xena cried out, head whipping to the side as a result of godly strength.

In that instant, a knee collided with her stomach, causing Xena to lurch forward in pain.

"C'mon, Xena! You are you? You are you?"

Ares screamed at her, throwing a wicked left hook to her cheek.

A bit of blood pursed between her lips.

 _Who am I?_

At the moment, Xena was unsure.

Was she the Warrior Princess? The one who Gabrielle had always wanted her to be? The one who Ares had tried to snuff out?

 _Perhaps she's gone._

Xena thought, ignoring the pain welling from Ares's line of assaults.

Was she Ares's Chosen? The woman who followed the orders of her patron God? Who would have done anything to please him?

 _That was a long time ago._

Did it all amount to her being nothing more than Ares's slave? The War God seemingly thought as much...and he was the only one left...

It was then that Xena realized that there was another option. Someone deadlier than the Warrior Princess. Someone obsessed with her own destiny rather than one planned out by some Patron God. A woman who was a slave to no one.

 _The Destroyer Of Nations._

It was time to let the monster loose.

Xena ducked the next punch that was thrown at her, much to Ares's surprise. She then began brutally attacking, throwing every punch, kick, and hit, in the book. She dropped the dagger and drew her sword, knowing she wouldn't get close enough to use the smaller weapon against the God of War.

Ares was seemingly beaming at the sight of Xena's fire and rage in all its glory. A grin had formed on his face, and the look disgusted Xena.

"There she is! I knew you were in there somewhere, Xe! Just had to dig deep enough..."

Ares said jubilantly as his sword clashed with hers. The sound was a beautiful melody, Xena agreed. But whereas Ares had kept the fight like it had generally been between them ever since he had known Xena, she took a deadly turn. Any friendliness between them was gone as Xena suddenly began attacking with everything she could muster. She wasn't going for the hurt. It didn't matter if God's couldn't die—she was going to make him wish he were dead.

Ares sensed the change in battle tone, and a slightly worried expression came over his face. It was not as if he could not hold his own against her, he simply didn't want to fight her to the death.

Xena, however, was intent on ending it. She swung her sword through the air heavily, each blow stronger than the last. Eventually, her hits became wild and less precise, though she still had the same intention.

At that point, perhaps she had given Ares exactly what he had always wanted.

The Old Xena was back, but somehow, Ares didn't look all too pleased with the monster of his own creation.

 _He was afraid._

Xena smirked at the expression upon his visage, and urged the War God on the defensive, refusing to back down herself.

Xena didn't let exhaustion creep in; she was fueled by an anger so strong in boiled her very blood.

The Destroyer Of Nations saw a weak point in her enemy. Ares had started to leave his right flank open, a lesson he had corrected her for more than once. She could only assume it was because of the pure shock on his face. He hadn't realized how dark she really was.

Xena brought her sword into the air, preparing to bring it down upon the God, when suddenly she realized...

 _This isn't me._

It wasn't just the person Gabrielle didn't want her to be.

 _This isn't who I want to be._

Xena realized, a bewildered look forming on her face.

 _Become the monster and you let Ares win._

Xena stared at the War God, briefly, before dropping her sword to the ground with a clang.

The Destroyer Of Nations was not a creature of Ares creation, not even of Caesars'. It was a monster only she could make.

Xena wouldn't be that person. Not anymore. And she wouldn't go back with him.

He had to have known.

Though Ares stood in front of her, confused, Xena gave him no time to figure out was she was going to do.

She turned on her heel, giving him no final farewell, before sprinting towards the lava pit.

 _It's the one thing I have left—the choice to die._

She was ready.

Xena raced to the pit, and leapt off of it without a second thought. She gasped as something slammed against her body, leaving her breathless.

She wasn't falling.

 _No! No! I should be with Gabrielle!_

A pair of arms crushed her closer, bringing her away a from the edge. Xena kicked and thrashed, screaming at Ares.

"It should have been me!"

She repeated, over and over, slamming the back of her head against his shoulder.

Ares said nothing, he simply held her tightly against him and they both sunk to the ground in front of the pit.

Xena twisted in his arms, meeting his eyes.

The tears had finally started to fall. They streaked down her face freely.

"Please, Ares. Please, kill me."

Xena managed to say between sobs. Something other than discomfort appeared over Ares's expression. It was as if he were shocked she would ask for such mercy. As if he didn't realize it was he who had driven her to this.

"Kill me. Kill me."

Xena wailed, though she was cut off as Ares placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close. Her cries were muffled against his vest.

Xena curled against him, weeping.

For Gabrielle, for Callisto, and even for herself.

Ares didn't need to reply to her. They both knew he wouldn't kill her, though Xena wished, in that moment, that she wasn't his weakness.

 _If only she wasn't his weakness._

 _ **Oh, the feels! My my, this chapter is certainly a loaded one. Definitely my intent to have everyone asking themselves "who are you?"**_

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and a huge Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with this story thus far and reads and reviews! You guys are the best!!!**_

 _ **Xoxoxo**_


	20. Beautiful

She hadn't realized at some point that he had transported them back to his temple.

Ares had simply placed Xena on his bed and stood at the foot of it, gaze never leaving her. Xena, however, though her glare may have been at his eye-level, somehow seemed to look strait through him, rather than _at_ him.

Her baby blues were clouded over, seemingly hollow in emotion. Blank.

Her cheeks still red from the stains of her tears.

Ares had taken the only chance she had. The one thing Xena had thought she had still had control over—her own death.

 _I should be with Gabrielle right now._

Xena thought. Or maybe she should have been Tartarus with Hope.

Either way, she was never meant to be there. Breathing in and out... she may have been alive, but she wasn't _there._ Xena decided not to feel whatever tortures Ares would surely later deal her. He had only saved her for his own selfish desires, and since he had taken away her right to die, she would take away his right to her.

 _I won't give him any of me._

He could take what he wanted from her, physically, and she wouldn't fight him. But he would never really have her.

And so, as Ares stood in front of her, caught between whether or not to say something, Xena simply stared off at nothing at all. She suddenly started to hear him speak, but she could barley make out the words. It was not as if she cared to hear them.

"Xena!"

The God of War had suddenly screamed at her, shaking her by her shoulders. Xena did nothing.

"What, you think because you're little friend died we're done here? No. No. See, you defeated Hope. You killed Callisto. And I am the only one still standing. You still have me to answer to."

Xena said nothing. She didn't even give him the slightest hint that she could hear a single word he said.

In truth, it didn't matter anymore.

Ares POV:

He suddenly sneered, dragging her up from the bed by her bicep. She was easily moved before him, offering not a single sign of resistance. Ares moved both his hands moved to hold her in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Xe! You don't really think I'm _stupid_ enough to know what's going on here?"

A few tears and she thought he would go soft on here? What, after she tried to kill herself? No. She needed to be taught that her life, essentially, wasn't hers to give away. He would prove it to her, one way or another.

When she did not reply again, he shoved her shoulder, roughly.

"Hm?"

He pressed, growling at the lack of response. When she did nothing, oncemore, he grasped the back of her head, pulling her into a searing kiss. He had hardly ever kissed her when she had been living at his temple. Kissing, at the time, seemed all to intimate for them. Ares had generally been avoiding the entire act, but at the moment, he wondered if he could get what he wanted from her by using them. If he could simply pull some emotion from her—anything—than he would have her.

But she did not react. Even as his lips fought against hers, and even as she parted them for him, she did not return the kiss. His lips molded against hers, his tongue dominated her mouth. But, as he noticed her lips had still not begun to move against his, he suddenly drew back, furious at her.

She was proving to be quite the challenge.

And then, his fury faded, a sinister smile replacing his frown. He knew how he could get her talking again. Or, rather, screaming.

Where once, he would have vanished her leathers and armor with a wave of his arm, Ares felt that the "old fashioned way" would better suit his intentions. Without warning, he tore her breastplate from her, sending the metal to the floor with a crash. It was then that he ripped the brown leather strap from her shoulder, tearing it down to reveal one of her breasts and most of the other one. Ares, between working on pulling the rest of her battle dress down and beginning tending to her left breast, looked back up to see her response.

She was still staring off blankly, but, if he looked closely, he could see a sheer, glistening, water, form at her eyes. He grinned at his work.

Of course. This had been the the key all along. He could have her as much as he wanted, but it wouldn't break her. No, he needed to play at her heartstrings, kiss her and worship her body until it broke her. Ares felt her shiver against him as he began a line of kisses trailing from her neck to the dip of her collar-bone.

"Beautiful."

He whispered under his breath, and, as he said the word, he heard a muffled sob break in her throat. Ares suddenly pulled back, leaving her leathers still hanging half-way off her body.

Xena was looking at him, truly looking at him, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

 _I've got you._

He had her right where he wanted her. There was only more thing he could say that would send her over the edge. He'd be damned if he stopped now.

"I lo—"

Her voice cut him off. Sharp, short, and trembling.

"Don't."

Ares looked at her. A tear threatened to escape her eye.

"Don't."

She repeated. The tear fell, beginning its descend down her cheek.

Ares looked at her. He could break her. He could say the words—whether or not they were true—and she would melt in his arms.

 _And she would hate you forever._

He reminded himself. Perhaps it didn't matter wether or not she hated him. For once in her life, she was finally listening to him, being the perfect little slave who didn't talk back or fight him in the slightest.

And he hated it. He hated how there was no fire burning in her eyes, hated how much _this woman_ reminded him so much of the Chosen he was meant to bring the world to its knees with.

He had seen a glimpse of the Destroyer of Nations from her, too. And it wasn't what he wanted from her. In the past, perhaps he had thought it was, but seeing her with so much hatred... that wasn't his Xena. His Xena was strong. And bright. And...and...

 _The Warrior Princess._

Suddenly, Ares was thankful she had stopped him from saying the words. It was not because he doubted in the slightest they would not break her—it was precisely because they would—and because they would break him as well.

Ares disappeared into the aether, leaving a torn and tattered Xena in his chambers.

There was no flash of color as he left. He was simply gone.

Xena POV:

Three little words.

Three little words was all it would have taken to throw her over the edge.

And, despite herself, Xena was confused as to why Ares didn't say them. Surely such a lie wouldn't have affected him in the way it would her? So then why had he stopped? He had almost gotten what he wanted. Xena, though she hated herself for it, would have fallen to her knees at such a hurtful declaration.

She had lost so much already. What were three little words compared to that?

Xena watched, in confusion, as he had vanished into the aether. She allowed herself the moment to exhale a long, shaky, breath, before picking up herself leathers and trying to get them back over her chest. Luckily, they weren't too badly torn, and only the flesh af her side could be seen through the rip. Xena laid on the bed, closing her eyes.

She prayed she wouldn't relive all the death she had seen while she dreamt.

Xxxxxxxx

It was still daylight—though fading—by the time she awoke. A flash of something had pressed through her closed eyes, causing Xena to squint at the center of the room.

She saw who she expected. Ares stood there, a solemn look on his brow.

She wondered why he had taken off so suddenly. Not that she wasn't thankful he had.

Xena sat up, blinking. She gasped when she saw what stood beside Ares.

"Gabrielle."

Xena whispered under her breath.

There she was, in her white, stained, ascension dress. Ares held her upper arm. Her strawberry blonde hair was coated in a thin layer of dirt, while her eyes were bloodshot.

"Gabrielle."

Xena repeated, jumping from the bed. Something about Ares expression made her hault before she reached them. The War God stared at her, a dark look in his eye. Xena saw he had a dagger in his other hand.

She gasped, shaking her head and silently pleading him not to do it. The War God toyed with the dagger, before putting it to the blonde's throat.

"Please."

Xena begged in a harsh whisper. For a moment, nothing happened. It was an exchange between the three of them: Ares silently dared Xena. His expression said 'I'll do it. Don't think I won't.' Gabrielle, meanwhile, wore a look of pure fear. She didn't doubt he would do it, either. Xena simply kept her eyes upon him.

 _If you do this, there's no coming back from it._

Ares raised the dagger— and tossed Gabrielle at her feet. Xena gasped, catching the girl in an embrace. She raised a brow at Ares.

"Take her and go."

The War God stated. Xena looked at him rather confused, but then quickly pulled the bard to her feet, wrapping one of her arms around her shoulder. The two walked past Ares.

Xena didn't have the strength to look at him as they walked by.

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter should be the last one, and should wrap up everything in this story. As always, thankyou all so much for reading, and please be sure to review!!**

 **Virtual hugs sent to all of you for making this story possible.**

 **Stay tuned for the grand finale...**


	21. Debts Paid

**Important Note:**

 **Hey guys! So as you know, the last two chapters took place during and after the events of "Sacrifice Pt.2". But as of this chapter, there has been a time jump. The reason behind this is because, well, for one, Xena and Gabrielle are already united at the end of my version of Sacrifice, so there is no need for Xena to go around galavanting and searching for the bard as we see during the first couple episodes of season 4. After those episodes, we see Xena and Gabrielle traveling to India, a storyline I really couldn't envision adding Ares into. So, just for your time frame reference, this chapter will start during the episode "End Game", which means we will be going strait into the epic season finale. Ok—I'm going to stop babbling and let you all enjoy...**

It had been almost a year since she had seen him.

And the strange thing was, Xena still expected him to show up—one day, she would round a corner or let her guard down for a even a moment, and he would be there. And yet, he never was.

There was no flash of azure to nearly blind her, and no cocky God of War to follow the light.

Ares had avoided her completely, though Xena still didn't doubt that one day he would resort to "calling in a favor" for rescuing Gabrielle. The War God had saved her from her seemingly firey death. The bard had been knocked into a ledge just above the lava, and Ares had appeared to her and brought her to Xena, releasing them both. He had never asked for anything in return, and they hadn't spoken since he had told Xena to "Take her and go," and the pair had left the temple.

In fact, he wasn't the only God who had made themselves scarce. Gabrielle had received a "I'm so glad you're not dead!" visit from Aphrodite, but after that, the Love Goddess made visits few and far between. She knew of the rift between she and Ares, and wouldn't be caught in the middle of the unspoken conflict.

The only other surprise visit was from the single Goddess Xena had expected to see the least—Athena. The Olympian had come to inform Xena of her lifted sentence. She would no longer be considered a "Rogue" Chosen, thanks to her work in defense of the Greek Gods. She had essentially saved them from Dahak after stopping his ascension, and as such, was no longer seen as a threat to their reign. Athena had also, rather surprisingly, apologized for her brother's actions against her, and had promised that if Ares ever tried anything again, all she need do was call out for her and she would put a stop to it. It was a rather awkward visit, but had managed to create a sort of understanding between them.

Xena and Gabrielle had made themselves busy in the meantime, traveling to far off places, fighting Alti, a notorious woman from the past, and finding out the meaning to life. Thanks to India, Gabrielle had recently adapted "the way of love," and had forsaken the life of a warrior, even going as far as to throw her staff into a river.

That was why, as Xena crept towards the strong-hold, she had left Gabrielle and their new friend, Amarice, with Eli and his followers.But that was not the only reason Xena had left Gabrielle behind. She has also seen a vision of her future.

 _The snow fell gently as they were nailed to the wooden crucifixes._

 _"I love you, Xena."_

 _"I love you too, Gabrielle."_

That was why Xena would kill Caesar alone.

He had placed a heavy price on her head, and she was determined to get to him before he could fulfill his "destiny" of conquering the world.

Xena went onward. She climbed a series of stone ledges, until she was directly outside of Caesar's door. It was open; the Roman was seated at his desk.

Xena saw her oppertunity—she threw her chakram. It hurled through the air, only to be caught a few inches from his face.

Callisto held it.

Only it didn't look like Callisto. Xena remembered the pain in the Goddess's eyes as she had killed her. Now, she just looked cold. Her diamond blonde hair was cropped short short, similar to the manner of Gabrielle's. She wore an evil grin upon her face.

"Hello, Xena."

Before Xena could say anything, Caesar yelled for his guards. Sprinting into action, she attempted the run back towards the halls, but was blocked by a flank of Roman soldiers.

Xena let out a war cry and plowed through the group, leaping from the nearest window.

She landed on the stone outside the strong-hold,

and quietly was able to blend back in with the mass of citizens, leaving the soldiers all but confused. But one person—or better yet—ghost, had followed her.

"Go away, Callisto."

Xena growled as the dead goddess came up beside her.

"Oh, not just yet, Xena. See, I still have an offer for you. I happen to think you'll be very interested in what I have to say"

Xena turned and glared at her. Callisto smiled wickedly.

"Gabrielle is in Roman hands."

"You lie."

Xena growled, wincing as she remembered her vision.

"Do I? Because I know everything about you and Gabrielle. You're trip to India, what happened with you two and Ares... She's on her way to a Roman prison now."

Before the ghost could make any offer, Xena ducked away, effectively losing her. She would save Gabrielle without any deals or offers.

Xxxxxxxx

She had traveled to the Roman prison, situated between the Northren Mountains.

Xena was dressed as a soldier, and was easily able to get into the cells.

"Xena!"

Gabrielle whispered as she came up to the cell holding her and the rest of Eli's followers.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Gabrielle said, as Xena opened the door with a key she had gotten from Brutus. She unchained Eli and Amarice, along with all the others.

"Let's go!"

Xena yelled, leading the group back outside.

"They're getting away!"

One of Caesar's men yelled. Within a moment, all the soldiers were upon them. Xena unsheathed her sword and valiantly blazed a trail of pure fire, cutting down anyone in her path.

It seemed like all of Eli's followers were getting away. Gabrielle was right behind them.

Then there was a familiar swish of a chakram—only it hadn't come from Xena's throw.

Before she could turn and catch it, the metal had connected with the small of her back. Xena screeched and fell, landing in the snow.

She couldn't move.

"Xena!"

Gabrielle yelled, turning back to her friend and rushing to help her.

"Just get out of here, Gabrielle! I can't. I can't—it's my spine."

She gritted out, white hot pain flooding down her back.

That did not stop the bard. Just as a hoard of Romans came forward, she defended Xena, picking up her fallen sword.

She gave up the way of love. For her.

She screamed, stabbing more Romans, and waving through them as if they were flies.

"Get up! Get up!"

The bard begged. But Xena couldn't.

"Gabrielle, stop."

Xena said, the edges of her vision blackening.

And then the bard saw the blood. She dropped her weapon, and the rest of the soldier's crowed around them. Then everything went black.

XxxxXxx

Xena had awoken, and laid with her head in Gabrielle's lap. They were sentenced to be executed, and only had minutes left.

"Gabrielle."

The bard kissed her forehead.

"I wish I had read your scrolls. Even once. I wish I had read them."

The bard smiled kindly.

"You would have liked them."

"I know."

Suddenly, the sound of their cell opening could be heard.

"It's time."

Xxxxx

Xena had to be dragged to her death.

Gabrielle went rather easily, perhaps because she knew there was no point in attempting escape as the Warrior Princess could not move. They were laid across large, wooden crucifixes.

The snow fell gently, leaving white to melt against the onyx of her hair.

The soldiers positioned the nails at Xena's hands and feet.

"By order of Caesar, Emperor of Rome, Xena, the Warrior Princess, and Gabrielle, Bard of Potedia, shall die on this day."

Xena looked over to her friend.

"I love you, Gabrielle."

The bard smiled, bitter-sweetly.

"I love you too, Xena."

Xena screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"Well, this is awkward."

A familiar, dark voice said. Xena opened her eyes, looking up. She gasped at the sight of Ares, standing a few feet away from them.

"It is, after all, hard to take orders from a dead man."

The soldiers sneered.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Caesar's camp."

One of them demanded.

Ares shrugged.

"Oh, so you really didn't hear. Caesar, let's just say, ran into a little problem with the senate today. Well, more like 23 problems, but that's beside the point."

Xena's brow furrowed.

The soldiers looked confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"Wow. You mortals are truly, quite, slow...what I'm telling you, is that Caesar is dead...and you take your orders from me now."

The War God smirked.

"We don't have to listen to this, just kill these two are arrest this man!"

Ares chuckled.

"Me? Mortal? Oh, you are very slow, indeed..."

With that, Ares struck the soldiers with a lightning bolt, sending them both to the snow. He approached Xena, untying her feet and hands. When he tried to lift her, she groaned out in pain.

"Gabrielle..."

She murmured. The God rolled his eyes, but untied the bard as well, who immediatly jumped towards her friend.

"She can't move. It was her chakram. Callisto threw it at her and it hit her spine."

Without a word, Ares lifted Xena up into his arms. There was a great warmth coming from the God, and Xena nuzzled her head closer to his vest to get some of it.

She vaguely recalled a flash of light.

They had been transported to one of Ares's temples. Somewhere sunnier, evidenced by the warm yellow light coming through the windows.

She was laid on a table.

"Let's see if we can't get you straitened out, Xe. I can't have my favorite Warrior Princess out of the job, can I?"

Xxxxxx

After several healing sesssions with Ares, Xena was slowly able to move oncemore. With time, she was able to walk with minimal pain.

"How did you know where to find us?"

Gabrielle asked one day, to the God of War. He raised a brow.

"Ceaser was never one to shy away from talk about his conquests—the man thought he was a God. I heard about Xena being captured, and figured I owed you a debt."

At this, Xena spoke up.

"Gabrielle, can you give Ares and I a minute?"

The bard nodded and left the room.

"You saved us. Me and Gabrielle. Twice now."

 _He rescued Gabrielle from the lava pit._

Ares shrugged it off.

"I did owe you."

Xena looked at him.

"The debt is paid, Ares. But don't ever think, even for a moment, that I could forgive you for what you did to me."

For a moment both were silent.

"Xena, I love you."

Xena's eyes watered, and she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I know."

She replied, quietly.

"Don't you think, I don't know, that maybe one day, we could be together. I don't know, maybe a one in a million chance?"

Xena chuckled.

"More like one in a billion, Ares."

She walked out of the room.

 **Ok, so don't anybody freak out! I won't be leaving this story at this cliffhanger. I know I said this was going to be the final chapter—but there will be an epilogue.**

 **Not that anyone will probably complain about some more X and A. :)**

 **Thanks for being patient with me. I think you'll like the epilogue.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ember**


	22. Time Is All We Have

Epilogue-

 **First of all, Thankyou for being patient with me. Secondly, you should note that this chapter takes place during the episode "D?J? All over Again" and has some flashbacks to "Friend in Need."**

 **Memories are in Italics!**

 **Thanks, and enjoy...**

Harry groaned.

He couldn't believe he'd allowed his girlfriend to drag him out to "past life counseling" in the first place.

There he sat—between Cleopatra and Joan of Arc—on the couch, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

Annie had been acting strange lately. She'd been insisting she was this "Xena" character from a TV show she liked to watch. Harry just hoped her "phase" would be over soon.

It was then he heard a scream—

"Annie!"

He yelled, jumping from the couch and to the door. One of the Doctors—a large man with grey hair—insisted he stop, but Harry opened the door and rushed inside, crouching down beside his girlfriend.

She was muttering something under her breath...

"I was Joxer. Oh, God, I was Joxer!"

She sobbed out. Harry frowned and turned back towards the doctor, a woman with light brown hair and a violet bandana.

"What did you do to her?"

He yelled in a hushed voice. The Doctor arched a brow.

"Sir, I don't think you have a full understanding of guided imagery."

"Guided Imagery my ass!"

The woman seemed taken aback by his tone.

"Well, I suppose I could try to help her clarify her past life's path..."

They walked back over to Annie, who was still in some sort of shock.

"I was the comic relief...they never should have introduced his character to the show in the first place!"

She bumbled. The Doctor sat on a blue cushion, and placed her hands in a meditative form.

"Now, let's all become our breaths..."

"Wait, now hold on, I'm not going on whatever past life journey—"

"It may help Annie if she has someone of comfort to accompany her on her journey."

The Doctor cut in, smugly, to which Harry closed his eyes. He heard her count down from 10. 9. 8. 7

 _He was always there._

 _Xena could feel it. She could close her eyes, and shiver as a familiar tingle ran up her spin; as a whisper in the winds brushed past her ears, promising to always protect her._

 _She and Ares both knew there would never be anything past a strange unserstanding between them. For every whisper could have only been the breeze, and every touch died as soon as it caressed._

 _They became close— closer than Xena had ever thought possible._

 _It had happened after Ares had paid his debt to her. The God of War had saved Gabrielle from the lava pit, and asked nothing in return. Then, a year later, he had saved Xena and Gabrielle from crucifixion, and Xena had vowed no longer to hate him, and agreed he no longer "owed her."_

 _But it hadn't ended there. No, Ares continued to be a watchful eye, and one day, when she needed him most, he had saved her._

 _Ares had sacrificed his immortality to save Eve and Gabrielle, and then, Xena had kissed him—one true, heartfelt, kiss—was all it could ever be._

She left him with that, and could only hope his love would dim for _her. And that her feelings for him would somehow disappear as well._

 _Their love, perhaps, could have been kindled, but everything had ended long before then._

 _Xena had been called to Jappa, and she knew she wouldn't be coming back._

 _She didn't say goodbye to Ares, to Aphrodite, to anyone, she had just left, Gabrielle at her side._

 _The bard hadn't known her intention to die. Xena couldn't tell her, or else her friend would've stopped her._

 _She faced an army of 20,000 samari soliders alone. Her plan was, after being killed, to kill Yodoshi through the spirit world._

 _She had succeeded in dying, and had driven a sword through Yodoshi's heart. It was after that that Gabrielle had tried to revive her, but Xena wouldn't allow such a thing, because the only way for the souls to find peace was for her to remain dead._

 _As the sun set, rays of honey and red washing over the sea, Xena simply held the bard._

 _She forgave Ares, in her final moments._

 _And that was the end of the Warrior Princess_.

Harry opened his eyes with a gasp.

"What the hell..."

He murmured, looking around at the others.

"Umm, I think that's enough for a day. Let's get you guys on your way, it's free of charge."

The Doctor began, standing up, a furrow in her brow.

Harry stood, helping Annie up.

"Nobody's going anywhere."

A deep voice commanded. Harry looked over to where the Doctor, the man with grey hair—stood in the doorway.

There was something familiar about the man...Harry just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Marco, what are you doing?"

The female doctor asked, worriedly.

"I think we have some business to take care of."

The man replied.

 _I know who you are._

"Ares..."

Harry said, though he was sure he'd never met the guy in his life.

The man smirked, transforming into a taller, leaner, person, who had black hair and wore all leather.

"I thought I'd let you figure it out on your own... impressive as always, my dear..."

He said suavely, circling him like a panther.

"What do you want, Ares?"

Harry asked, remembering the whole of his past. He had been Xena—The Warrior Princess.

Ares said nothing, just waved his hand, and in a moment, Harry transformed back into the body of Xena, complete with leather armor and onyx bangs.

The God before her had a serious look upon his face.

"You."

He said, dead-pan. Xena arched a brow.

"I think we both know you better than that. So what is it, Ares. You want me to help you conquer the world, you want me—"

He cut her off.

"No. Just you."

Her brow dropped. Xena shook her head.

"I don't believe you for a second..."

She almost hissed. He approached her easily,

"Then, perhaps, you will remember this..."

He said, followed by,

"You once told me there was a one in a million chance that we could be together? Well, here I am, Xena, a million years later. Still waiting for that chance."

She laughed uncomfortably.

"You can't be serious, Ares..."

"I am. I've waited a million years for you, and I'll wait a million more if I have to."

And then he kissed her, almost gently, though she could tell he was desperate to deepen his affections. She let him.

"I love you, Xena."

He said, as he drew away.

For a moment, Xena just stood there.

Her mind rushed with a thousand reasons they were bad for each other. He was the God of War, she was a Hero, but for the moment, she didn't care. She'd denied herself long enough.

She kissed him, there, in front of the reincarnations of her friends.

"You'll always be bad for me, Ares. But, maybe, just maybe, you could be good for me, too."

She looked into his eyes, amber boring into baby blue.

She smiled at him.

"I think we should start taking our chance now, Ares."

 _The End._

 **Wow! Ok, so it's over now. It's been a great ride, guys, and I'd like to take this oppertunity to thank everyone for reading this story! It's you guys who made this thing possible!!!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please, leave some final reviews on the story, and always remember—**

 **Xena and Ares forever!**


End file.
